Once Upon a HETALIA?
by Girasole
Summary: Lovino a hard working boy is stuck at home cooking, cleaning, and such as his brother and step father enjoy themselves at the ball. Something Lovino does not intend to go to. Although what happens when he forced to go and claim his happily ever after?
1. The Beginning

Oh snapz guyz this is my first fanfic so be nice ja? Or you can totally ruin my day and write about how much my writing sucks. (lawlz) j/k~ You may find some errors because English is not my first language. XD If you want to know what my native language is go and ask Antonio he'll tell you. ~ Ugh! No I'm getting off topic! Well whatever this is a spin off of what Hetalia- Cinderella would be like.

* * *

Once upon a time in a far far away land. Where mountains filled the lands and little tiny villages sat below them. Busy villagers the crowded streets. Where every baker, salesman, doctor, priest, teacher, and student carelessly fill the streets. Many would joyfully sing and dance as they busily went on their way. But today wasn't just any typical day for the happy villagers. No. Today was the prince's annual ball. Yes, a formal ball where the prince will choose his one true love, tonight and hopefully find a happily ever after. Although this is not the place in which our story is to be told, oh no.

Our story takes place in a home a couple of minutes or two away from the village. A cottage to be exact. Where vines and flowers invaded the place wonderfully and gracious around the home carefully taken care of, but inside the home lived someone, but not just anyone. A family. A widow father and two brothers. Twins. Out of the twins one was treated with kindness and royalty while the other was treated like nothing, like dirt, only used to keep the house spotless from any mice or cockroach from entering it's doors.

Knock, knock, knock. There was someone at the door! "Lovino! Would you be a dear and get it for us!?" called out a man. _Yes, Lovino was his name and he is the main hero of our story!_ He stopped and looked around "hello?" Knock, knock, knock! Oh yes, the door he had forgotten it!

Lovino carelessly opened the door where a young man stood, a mischievous grin spread on his face. His was a blond man, tall and lanky, with a subtle on his chin, adding a touch to his features. "Bonjour!" he made a overly dramatic bow. "Are the owners of the house here?" he asked suggestively. "I live here" retorted Lovino with a snort "what do you want?" The man stared at Lovino looking down at his raggy old clothes, dirt smudge cheeks, and black stained fingers. "Ahh yes, but of course! I'am Francis Bonnefoy of the royal court and I'm here to invite you and your wonderful family members to Prince's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo royal ball." He handed Lovino a set of invitations. "Ball? Right sorry not interested" Francis's gasped "are you turning down your prince's invitation?" Lovino opened his mouth to speak. "But of course not!" cried another voice.

It was Lovino's stepfather. A man for love of classical music, but with a heart of coal some would say or that's what Lovino would say. "AH! Mr. Roderich I did not know this was your home" Francis once again bowed. "Such a lovely home you have" Roderich smiled selfishly. "Why thank you very much" Francis nodded "Well I'm off there is much more letter's to be delivered!" "Oh! Francis! Would you mind giving the prince a personal message?" "But of course" "Tell him If he would so kindly take consideration in my son" Francis looked over at Lovino and then pointed "this one?" Roderich gave a look of disgust "Of course not~ Feliciano! Would you come down!" he called out.

"Ve~!" A boy just like Lovino came flying down the stairs with a smile planted on his face. Roderich urged him forward "this one" Francis smiled and whistled "a fine one you got there my friend" Feliciano blushed and shyly hid. "I'm sure our prince will be interested" Roderich gave a smile.

_After that Francis bid his farewells and off he went._

Feliciano beamed and snatched the letters from Roderich's hand "Eh!? There's three of them! One for me, you, and Lovino! Wow!" Feliciano embraced his brother in a hug. Roderich tsk and shook his head "I'm sorry, but Lovino has too much work that has to be done to attend a ball" Feliciano's face faltered "aww not even for one night?" "not even

one now! Lovino come here" called out Roderich, snapping his fingers and was satisfied the way in which he listened to. "You will not be attending this ball, until however If you finish your duties on time. You may go" he handed Lovino a endless amount of duties "If you finish that is and besides you have nothing to wear right?"

Lovino rolled his eye's "who wants to go to a stupid ball anyways?" he mumbled. "Now come Feliciano there is much to be done, now let's get you ready yes?" Roderich descended up the stairs. Lovino stared the ground gritting his teeth. How unfair life was and how did he end up with this one? "Don't worry big brother you'll find your prince charming one day" whispered his brother. "Feliciano hurry will you!" Feliciano gave his brother a peck on the cheek before he to disappearing up the stairs.

_So now here he was poor little Lovino scrubbing and dusting the kitchen floor as the list told him to do. Poor little Lovino._ Although he stopped at the sound of a voice "It's that voice again" he whispered, again he stopped and listened hard. He waited and waited, but the voice never came back. "Ha, look at me I'm going crazy" he continued on the floors.

Feliciano and Roderich had left some time ago leaving Lovino for himself. He could hear villagers pass by giggling and laughing at their own romantic cheesy stories about how they would fall in love with the prince. Lovino sighed If only. Wait what! Why would he want to go to some stupid ball. What to satisfy some stupid prince who thinks that he could just get anything he wants just because he is royalty!? HA!

_Now, now Lovino we all know you want to go~_Lovino stopped in his actions "Damnit where the hell are you, you stupid voice! I know your out there show yourself!"

_Calm down, I can't show myself _

"Then what the hell are you!? Some kind of ghost!?"

_Uh, no. I'm the narrator of the story._

"Story?"

_Yes, your story_

"My-"

_Yes! Now can we stop playing 20 questions I have a story to tell_…._ Wait, what are you doing!?_

"Hitting my self on the head so that I could wake up from this story place_" _

_You probably shouldn't_

"Oh yea? Then who is going to stop me!?"

_I'am…._

"haha right"

_BING !!!_

"What the fuck!?"

_Told you, now can I go back and tell the freaking story? I have better things to do you know?_

"Fine."

_So as the night continued Lovino cleaned, dusted, scrubbed, mopped, and so on. On which he was very very slow and clumsy at. _"Shut up damnit! I could go as fast as I want!"

_Well, If you moved any faster you can get your ass moving and get to the ball!_ "I told you I don't want to go!" _Your going…BING!! See there all done I did a week's worth in a millisecond_ "I never said I needed your help" _Shut up I see it in your face your dying to go. _

"Do not"

_Do to_

"Do not"

_Do to_

"Do not!"

_BING!!!_

"Damn it would you stop doing that! Eh!? Where the hell are my clothes_!?" Those look better on you then those rags you call clothes. Your hair is nice and neat, your tuxedo looks sexy, and your nice and fresh and don't smell like dirt. Now, now let's find you a BING!! Here is your fairy godmother!_A male appeared just like that in thin air. With nothing, but a dress and a wand "Where the hell I'am" Lovino stood stunned his face full of disbelief. _Here he is ! Arthur Kirkland at your service_. "He's drunk" _Oh come one Lovino don't be like that he's a friend! _"Are you sure he's safe to be around with? He seems confused…" _Of course he is, now talk to him._

"Hey" Lovino greeted with a look of uneasiness. The fairy godmother known as Arthur looked at the brown headed male "Your not Alfred"

"No I'm Lovino and apparently I need to get to the ball" Arthur just stared before everything clicked in his head "Oh right the ball! Uh here" With the wave of his wand something that sounded like a explosion came from outside. "What the hell!?" Lovino ran outside to see that Arthur was already there with a beer in his hand "Here ya go" _Hahaha _"A fucking tomato!? Are you serious what the hell I'am suppose to with it eat it!?" _No your riding in it._ "No, I'am not" _Yes, you are._

"Oh right, I almost forgot here" Arthur wobbled his way to Lovino handing him a small watch "Return by the strike of twelve because that is when the magic will wear off and you will uhh…" _Return "_return to your old self got it?" Although but before Lovino could say anything Arthur disappeared.

"What a dipshit and that is one of your friends_?" Nope. I lied. I heard he did magic so I conjured him. Now get in the tomato. _"Whatever" Lovino hopped into the tomato-carriage "who's driving this thing?" _Well I'am of course!_ "Oh boy" _Off to the ball we go!!_

_To be continued._

* * *

Well what did you think? Did you love it, hate it, okay with it? Let me know please!

First of all If you all were confused this a parody of Cinderella (duh~) With Hetalia and of course If you watch the show or read the comic. The most random things go on. Oh and one more thing with the narrator and stuff. Only Romano could hear the narrator and talk to it. So everything in Italics is the narrator speaking to Romano and making little comments to him, to help him get the little happily ever after that he secretly wished to get. Hmm sometimes I wonder how the world would be with a little narrator in your head including your own personal theme song. XD Haha now the real question is should I start chapter two?


	2. A misunderstanding

This is the second chapter to Once Upon A Hetalia. And again, let me know If you see any errors and anything helpful to improve my writing will work and will be greatly appreciated! OMG I got reviews thank you so much! This makes me very happy.

If you guys If you enjoy my stories. Hopefully I give you your expectations! So here you go~ enjoy~!

* * *

"Do you see anything you like?" asked a albino male. He stood calmly and presently as his red eyes scanned the place. "Haha for little peasants they sure do have some money on them! I mean look at their clothes!" He watched as local villagers waltzed through the dance floor casually switching partners as If they had rehearsed it a hundred times. Although you could not see their faces, they were covered with a mask. Of course with the theme being 'masquerade'. The orchestra played elegant classical music in which everyone seemed to enjoy everyone was having a marvelous time, well almost everyone. "Come on Antonio cheer up! This is for you!" he cried out in exasperation. Man, was it always this tiring to cheer someone up?

"...." The boy known as Antonio sat quietly on his thrown, his green orbs looked dazed as he watched his people have the time of their lives. If only he could be that happy.

Was someone speaking to him? He turned breaking his gaze "Were you saying something Gilbert?" His albino friend's eyes widened "Are you kidding me right now!" He asked incredulously. He let out a string of curse words in German before disappearing behind a curtain.

What was the point of being a prince? If you couldn't tell the difference between whom your real friends were and who were just the fakes, who loved you for you, from who loved you because they knew you had money.

And then their was the one person who loved you and didn't care who you were, what you were, and didn't care in world how rich, poor, ugly, beautiful etc. The only thing they cared about was, how the person was on the inside.

If only he was that lucky.

* * *

"Francis have you made any arrangements?" asked Roderich as he elegantly placed a mask in front of his face as he watched with slight interest as the 'pathetic peasants' as he put it, danced the night away.

Francis chuckled "sorry, but everyone has to meet one on one with the prince when It is respectively their own turn." Francis put on his mask "every has to wait their turn and besides you are not the first person to ask me that same question everyone wants the prince but only one will win his heart" Francis paused at seeing Roderich's frown "but, may I ask where is your son?" Francis took a glance in the crowd and failed, Roderich pointed, "over their with that young girl" Francis nodded "he seems to be enjoying himself" Roderich shrugged "he would be happier If he were with the prince. I see the prince and he seems lonely, my little Feliciano would make him very happy". Francis gave him a side-glance before sighing, "I think I need something to drink would you excuse me?"

"You're excused"

Francis disappeared from sight, and to be honest being a long time friend of the dear prince, he has never seen him ever truly he had even some doubts. Would someone ever truly make him happy?

* * *

"Look, look how depress our dear friend is!" it was Gilbert once again, but It looked like he had brought some company. "Francis you date many people tell our little Antonio love is only a game!" Gilbert had returned to where Antonio sat on his throne, looking very upset.

Francis smiled settling himself on Antonio. He carelessly draped his arms around the man, he smelled like vine. "A-Anton- uhh…oh right, right Antonio my friend love is nothing, but a senseless emotion that's brings joy and pleasure that courses through the veins! Until you burst with excitement!!" Francis threw his hands in the air causing him to lose his balance and fall into the ground.

Antonio stared concerned written all over his face "Francis are you okay!?" Gilbert laughed, "He's drunk, but he knows what he's taking about!" Gilbert clapped his hands in mockery "but he sure as hell knows how to tell a story I'll tell you that. So what is the point of throwing some lame party to pick someone to be your lover?" Antonio smiled weakly as Gilbert continued "who needs love right? Marriage is for losers! You need to man up Antonio! Forget about this love fantasy of yours and just-"

"Now, Gilbert don't hurt the poor guy" It was Francis who seemed to be having some difficultly standing up. Gilbert waved him off "I mean come on Antonio just look at me I am to awesome or what?" Antonio sighed and stood up chucking a bit "So we were talking about you huh?" Gilbert stopped and flushed red. Francis laughed. (Or what it sounded like). "Ahaha look at him he's blushing like a girl! Of course your love life never works out Gilbert so don't take it out on our prince will you?"

"S-shut up!"

Prince Antonio left the two to settle their differences. All he needed was fresh air. It wasn't good to sulk about something especially when your people are around. _It will upset them._

They usually see him happy and cheerful giving to the poor even If It meant being poor himself. (Which got him in much trouble with his parents). He had gotten used to having everything handed to him on a sliver platter. Girls fond over him and claimed that they loved him, but he knew It was only in their imagination. Their mothers hungrily planting a seed in their minds, constantly telling them false fairytales that the prince will fall for them. He wasn't a selfish man so why was It when he wanted something so bad, like _true_ love, something he couldn't have for once.

He removed his mask and took a deep breath. It felt nice, just letting the breeze enter his lungs. The wind rustled through his hair, as his eye's brightened. He was overlooking his kingdom, well almost. No love, no kingdom was what his parents would always say. He sighed, slightly leaning over the balcony, cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand. A voice broke his thoughts making him jump slightly.

"Ah excuse me, my dear prince" It was Roderich, "It seems I have taken a wrong turn" he bowed. Prince Antonio smiled "were you looking for something". Roderich mirrored his smile, but his seemed more mischievous and menacing. "No, but since you mentioned I would like to speak with you my prince"

"Is that so?" Antonio turned waiting for the man to speak.

"I know the meeting with your bachelorette's and bachelors will not be starting within an hour or so…"

"Yes that is correct"

"I was wondering If you would so early consider my child as one of your candidates?"

It was always the same thing with people everyone always wanted some private time with the prince. Couldn't they all just wait their turns? Roderich was at least the 10th person that had accidentally 'taken a wrong turn'

Antonio glanced behind Roderich and saw no one. "Where is your child?"

Roderich's eyes glinted at that "Here is right he, my dear would you come out please?"

A young boy who's face was hidden behind a mask came out from indoors and shyly hid away behind his father, bowing slightly "I-it's n-nice to meet you" Antonio's eyes settled on the boy's curl and how it obnoxiously stood out of place. He liked It. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed in return. "How are you this evening?" the boy asked regaining his composure. The prince gave one of his charming smiles and answered with a "I'm doing rather well are you enjoying yourself?" The boy nodded. Antonio couldn't get over the fact of how big and brown his eyes were. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He walked closer "your eyes are-" he let his sentence fall as he looked closer he noticed that the boy's eyes were full of…sadness. "Are…."

"AHHH!!!!" a scream broke through the halls that even the three heard it from outside. There seemed to be a commotion going from inside the castle. Antonio sprinted into a run.

He barely heard Roderich called for him yelling something about It being 'nothing'.

Nothing? How could he say something like that? It was his palace, his people, and If anything was going on he would know. If someone got hurt he would be the first one there, these were his people in his home tonight, they should feel like they were in the world's safest place.

The scream sounded like it had come from the ballroom. Of course. Antonio burst in through the doors and immediately was covered by his guards. He waved them off and they dispersed. He walked towards a crowd of people who seemed to be circling something or someone. His people immediately bowed deeply at his presences.

"What is going on?" He called out to no one in particular.

"It's about damn time you got here!" Gilbert shouted.

The scene that caused such a uproar was nothing, but a mere cat fight. Two young women, one who was being held down by Gilbert and the other one who was crying was being held by Francis. "What happened?" asked Antonio concerned for the safety of his people.

The girl being held down by Gilbert snapped "She tried to steal my husband!" she accused pointing at the other angrily.

The woman that was crying continued doing so as she rubbed her hair. Which you can tell was pulled violently. "No, I didn't" she sniffled "I was dancing when we switched partners you pulled my hair!"

"You little cheating-" the angry woman was cut off by another voice.

"Please Natalia your m-making a scene" The woman named Natalia turned towards her husband who looked very afraid of her "Shut Ivan!" Ivan remained quiet.

"That's enough, please" said Antonio "I see that it was just an accident that's all" Antonio nodded towards Gilbert signaling that It was safe to let go of Natalia. He did.

"Can't we just enjoy ourselves?" he announced, everyone nodded. Francis let go and the girl that had been crying and Antonio gave her a apologetic smile "I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" The girl shook her head to embarrass that the prince was even speaking to her.

Antonio looked at the orchestra's conductor and nodded. They had stopped playing even since the little spill. They once again began to play. "May I have this dance?" He bowed towards the girl before taking her hand.

"y-yes" the girl answered. Antonio smiled as the two took the dance floor and slowly everyone else joined in. "May I ask what your name is?"

They twirled.

"Yuki, your highness" he nodded "what a lovely name" Yuki blushed, but she was feeling a bit uneasy she could feel the jealously most of the girl's were throwing at her. Oh how they envied her. The two waltz until the song had ended and everyone clapped. Antonio lightly kissed Yuki's hand "the pleasure was mine" he quietly said enough for her to hear.

She was lost for words, until the music started up again and she had switched partners.

Antonio then quietly slipped out among from his people. He had forgotten his mask back on the balcony. He slowly walked up the steps, down the hall and out to the balcony.

The masked was still there untouched. He picked it up and placed it back on. Roderich and his son were gone and he was slightly disappointed the boy had really caught his interest. There was just something about him.

He looked down below to see a man well a young boy walking away. Antonio squinted to see who it was. He couldn't tell, but why was he leaving? As he tried to get a better view Antonio noticed something he could spot a thousand miles away. It was that curl! But this time it was located in a different position. Did he change it? Antonio called down "Hey! Leaving so soon!?"

_To be continued……_

* * *

Yay finished! So how do you like it huh? Reviews are loved! As you can see there is no Lovino here in this chapter, but he will be in the next one. I guess you can already tell who our dear prince is shouting out to eh? Hehe next chapter will be out tomorrow? Or Friday. Either one I hope you enjoyed and If you didn't I'm sorry!! I'll try better next time! 33


	3. Until the clock strikes twelve

Chapter 3 is up! Oh goodness guys I lied to you! (I'm not worthy!) I said Thursday or Friday and I give it to you Sunday! Oh the shame!~ If I wasn't kidnapped by crazy people then I would have had posted it earlier! Again, I'm sorry! Hopefully I made up for it!! Reviews are loved & appreciated

Enjoy~

* * *

"Could you slow down?" called Lovino nervously from the back of the tomato-carriage.

_No this is according to plan._

The two had been arguing throughout the entire carriage ride. Lovino was constantly complaining that he was going to smell like tomatoes and that apparently they were going to fast, or that he had chores to do, even though they were already finished, he even went as far as to use the lamest excuse in the book. "I think I left the stove on we should go back!"

_No._

The carriage rode up the hill and through the palace gates, he stared out the window with awe. The palace was so…so huge! He had never seen anything like it! Maybe going to the ball wasn't so bad after all? He was interested in going and exploring the place, see the people, how they act, talked, danced. Roderich wouldn't allow Lovino to see such things. It was the reason why Lovino always got the wrong impression of certain people and the town itself. Roderich liked to gossip.

All of a sudden Lovino felt a pang of anger. He was just a maid, a pawn. He should have the right to go out, as freely as any other person should! He was trapped inside a dusty old house just so that Roderich could have anything given to him hand and foot!? Why couldn't he just rebel? Well it wasn't that easy Roderich was already a mad man himself and Lovino was terrified what would happen to his younger brother. Even if he was treated better than himself.

Lovino gave a frustrated sigh he hated everyone at this point. He also didn't feel like going to the stupid ball, all his excitement was gone. Jeesh, and wasn't it the prince's job to keep the people of his kingdom safe from no harm? Well he wasn't doing a good job! Lovino suffers every single day in that dreadful old house and nobody was doing anything about it! Stupid, stupid prince instead of drowning himself in luxuries and loving the fact that many want him doesn't give him the right to ignore his own people!

"Take me home" suddenly announced Lovino.

_Why?_

"Because I said so, take me back home damn it! Or I swear I'll jump"

_Fine then, jump I dare you_.

Without any hesitation Lovino pushed the door opened and jumped. Only to realize they were already at the front entrance and had stopped. "What the hell!? When did we stop?"

_Just now, I made it so that If you jumped out, you would only land of the front steps of your highness's fabulous palace!_

Lovino flushed red and angrily stomped up the steps, feeling very stupid.

"I hate you"

_I heard that._

"Good"

_Put on the mask I gave you_

"Why should I listen to you!?"

_Because If you don't Roderich or Feliciano might find you and then…_

"Alright just shut up already" Lovino placed on his mask, It was a relatively cheap thing, but who was complaining? Lovino took a deep breath at the door. He was suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up, he was feeling so many different emotions that he couldn't really identify which one it was. The guards at the door nodded at his arrival and opened the door. Letting him in.

He was immediately invited by music and laughter that filled the air. He gazed around and everyone was wearing some type of different mask. Everything looked so elegant and priceless even the people as well. Lovino didn't deserve to be in a place like this, and he didn't feel like it at all. He had sneaked into some ridiculous party for what? Even he didn't know.

"What I am even doing here?" he mumbled.

_Sorry, but I can't tell you that you have to make whatever decision your heart tells you to make._

"Where the hell did you get that from a stupid fortune cookie?"

_No, it's the truth._

"well my heart tells me that I don't belong here and If you'll excuse I think I'm going back-" but before Lovino could say anything else. A scream erupted through the ballroom. _Go check it out._ And he did.

A crowd was already forming around the certain scene, everyone eager to talk about this the next morning at their jobs. Lovino pushed his way through the crowd only to find two females that looked like they had been fighting he rolled his eyes, typical. There wasn't anything interesting to see. He turned, only to hear the sweetest voice he thought he ever heard. He heard a few gasps in the crowd and maybe even some squeals.

He fully turned and saw that everyone was bowing. It was the prince himself. He looked very compassionate for the poor hurt girl like he cared. Lovino blinked a couple of times was this man even real? His green eyes were full of concern and passion, his brown hair was nice and neatly messy, his tall lanky posture~ It looked like he was made for the job. He looked like every girl's version of her own knight in shining armor.

Oh great what was he even saying!? The prince cared about no one but himself! This was all for show!

Disgusted by his previous thoughts, Lovino left the scene. Again pushing his way through the crowd, taking twists and turns and not bothering to apologize to anyone that he had bumped into. As he left the remaining people in the crowd, he saw that he had taken a wrong turn. "God damnit!" Lovino cursed to himself as he strolled through the halls. They needed a map for this place. This was so stupid.

Something made Lovino stop dead in his footsteps. A voice, not just one but two and they were very, very familiar.

_Hide!_

Lovino threw himself behind a curtain in one of the many, unnecessary, huge windows.

"Feliciano what were you doing alone in that room with that guard!" It was Roderich and he sounded angry.

Lovino could imagine his brother disappointed and looking at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"It's not what you think, papa I was asking him where the prince was. I said I wanted to speak with him, but he wouldn't tell him," Feliciano pleaded, trying to convince his father the truth. Roderich believed him.

"It's alright, I believe you. See look at you handling your own responsibilities, unlike like your brother that ungrateful brat and all of the things I do for-" Their voice was carried off with the distance and then faded into nothing.

Lovino slipped out from behind the curtains, he couldn't head that way back or they'll surely find him.

"Hey! Who are you!?" a new voice boomed through the empty hallways that made Lovino jump several feet in the air. He whipped around to see a considerable tall blonde male, with shining bright blue eyes, staring down at him. "This is unauthorized property what is your business here?"

Lovino snorted and rolled his eyes "my business here is to get the hell out. I'm lost can't you see that?" Recognition passed through the male's eyes and he blinked confused a bit. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"Then I'll escort you back to the ball then" he reached for Lovino's arm and Lovino pulled away "what do I look like a baby I can take myself there, but I don't want to go back that way" he pointed back towards the direction Roderich and Feliciano had gone through. "Find me somewhere else to leave through"

The blonde man, looked yet again confused. He gave a small sigh "this way then"

The two walked in silence though, again, what it seemed to Lovino, an endless maze.

The man opened a door and they were greeted by nature's wind. Lovino sighed, thank goodness. Although, as Lovino walked on outside the male laid a hand on his shoulder looking very serious "good luck" was all he said, before closing the door shut, leaving Lovino absolutely confused.

"What the hell was that all about, he didn't even make any sense" Lovino got no response

"are you even there anymore?" nothing.

He certainly felt the presence's of it still being there "Hello!?"

_God, what Lovino!?_

"Did you even hear me?"

_Yes_

"So?"

_So what?_

"Never mind!" Lovino took a look around his surrounding and again he had no clue where he was yet again. He face-palmed "can you get me out of this hell hole?"

_What? So that you can leave no._

"What are you blind!? Did you just not see Roderich and Feliciano walked right passed me!?" Lovino was shouting and was waving his hand uncontrollably in the air he was already fed up.

_No._

"Fine, then I don't need your help then!" he shouted before storming off into a different direction. Lovino walked aimlessly through the side of the palace where he found a bush just a little taller then him. He went over and decided to climb it, being clumsy, he went over with a thump.

"Fuck" he spat.

He got up and dusted himself off only to find that he was right, back at the entrance. Thank the heavens. The guards were still their untouched and completely focused on their boring task. "I'm out of here" Lovino smirked, and sprinted down the stairs and towards the tomato-carriage.

_Lovino, come on you can't leave now you just got here._

"Yes I can watch me" as if right on cue. Another voice filled the air.

'Leaving so soon!?'

Asked the mysterious voice. He knew that voice. Lovino looked up to see that it was that damn prince.

Lovino's face flushed and he began running full-fledged down the stairs.

"Wait!" he heard the prince call after him and then a "stop him!" within seconds of running Lovino felt his arms being gripped tightly by a pair of two arms. He looked up and saw that it was both the two guards that had been earlier standing by the doors.

"Your coming with us" one of the men said. He was absolutely terrifying he was a big man, with dreadlocks for hair. Lovino couldn't help swallow whatever comeback he had coming.

The two guards escorted Lovino back to the front of the palace doors. Where the prince burst through. He looked out of breath. Did he run? Lovino looked everywhere but at those precious orbs of his.

Antonio smiled brightly "you captured him! Gracias!" he waved the two guards off. "Your dismissed, you may enjoy yourself at the ball" the guards nodded and entered the building leaving both Lovino and Antonio alone.

Antonio could smell a hint of tomato. Something he loved so much.

"What do you want?" spat Lovino. Antonio was caught off guard. Where was the shy boy he had met earlier? Was it even the same one? No of course it was! He looked the same, even the same sadness in his eyes, but they were even sadder then before.

"What has you so upset?" the question came flat out before Antonio could stop himself.

Lovino recoiled "what are you my mother!?" he abruptly turned heading back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" called Antonio running after Lovino. "I didn't mean it! It just came out"

"Shut up save your little act for someone who will listen"

"Act?"

Lovino stopped and turned "yes, act! Everyone may be too dense to notice, but I know you only care about yourself and don't care about other people" Lovino felt the anger he had felt earlier bubble up inside of him and was just waiting to explode. Lovino closed the distance between them "A stupid prince you are!" he jabbed at his chest "you don't realize how many people in your stupid little kingdom suffers!"

Lovino fought back tears that were threatening to spill over. He never realized how unhappy he really was until it was out in the open, and that someone else was actually listening. "People like me! I always have to put up some fucking crap just to please my father and what do I get out of it!? Nothing that's what"

Lovino was out of breath everything out and said there was no turning back.

Antonio recovered from his shock and slightly shook his head "I-I didn't notice that people were unhappy? Does everyone put on a smile just to please me?" The last question was more to himself. He looked down at the ground "I'm sorry I thought that you wanted to meet me before and-" he sighed, as he slowly looked up "I see that it was fake, It was just to impress your father, I understand"

Lovino gave the prince a questioning look.

_He thinks your Feliciano._

"! "

_They met earlier, just play along._

Lovino suddenly felt bad in fact he secretly did wish that he would meet the prince.

"Tsk, stop looking so sad it's annoying" Lovino crossed his arms.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Antonio broke it.

"Why did you want to leave?"

"What?...Oh I got bored"

"Does your father know?"

_Lie._

"Yes"

Antonio smiled "would you please stay?" Lovino gave a inaudible gasp. That was the first time someone ever asked him anything, give him a choice not a demand. At first he didn't know what to say, he was stunned. His cheeks slowly flaring red, but he wasn't going to show any sign of weakness just yet. Ha! Hell no!

"Fine…but I don't want to go back inside I want to stay outside" Lovino said as Antonio grinned under his mask. "Your wish is my command"

-------

The two ended up at the courtyard where flowers bloomed and vines held on for dear life on whatever they could. They were sitting in front of a huge size water fountain. Where water spurt out delicately and back again falling into a rhythmic pattern.

They had been talking about endless topics, anything they could think of, how royal life was, what their favorite color was, what they liked to eat (both loved tomatoes), what their future goals in life were.

It felt like days they had just had enjoying each other's company. Something Lovino could never do so he better enjoy what he can now. He had learned that the prince himself was not a bad guy. He was just a regular guy with the regular dreams and hopes. He had been completely wrong.

"I don't mind people fanning and throwing themselves at me you know?" said Antonio "but they need to realize that, that I'm only one person and I can't share my heart with everyone" he paused "I'm saving it for that one special person"

They could still hear the music coming for the palace it was slow and calm. Antonio decided to stand and bow "care to dance?" Lovino stared at the offered hand. "S-sure" he took his hand and Antonio gratefully waltzed with Lovino in his hands.

Lovino with absolutely no dancing skills continually stumbled. "I can't dance" he complained.

Antonio ignored him and hummed quietly to the listen, he closed his eyes "of course you can, just let the music guide you"

Lovino grumbled. What kind of advice was that? But he listened anyways and soon he had fallen into the music. Antonio was quietly singing a Spainsh luabby completely distracting Lovino to the fullest. He had a beautiful voice to go with his looks.

As then continued to dance, Lovino tripped over a rock and fell into the prince."Damn"

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked. Lovino grew dark red they were so close. Antonio couldn't help but laugh, "you look like a tomato"

...........

"Ah!" Antonio was pushed into the fountain he was completely soaking wet. Lovino stood fuming "shut up!" Even at that Antonio continued to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at you bastard!?"

"At you, you look so cute!"

Lovino stepped into the fountain completely ignoring the fact that he was getting wet

"listen Antonio you bet-!"

Antonio had grabbed Lovino and pulled him in. Lovino fell on top of him his face growing even redder.

"Look at what you did! I'm wet!"

"You started it"

"Idiot!" He shouted pounding uselessly at Antonio's chest.

Antonio, who looked at him with such intensity it hurt to look, caught his wrists.

"Your really something you know" he breathed in.

Lovino had nothing to say, but stare into those beautiful green eyes.

"You know…" began Antonio "I never knew your name"

That was true they had been talking and so caught up in the moment that Antonio hadn't learned his name.

"I-it's Lovino" It was already too late at the mistake he had just done.

Antonio smiled behind his mask "Lovi~"

He leaned in close. Lovino could almost feel Antonio's lips on his they were so…so close.

DING DONG!!

The two jumped at the sound. Lovino felt himself panic. "Wow it's already midnight" said Antonio looking up.

"Midnight!" shouted Lovino.

He felt his fingers tingle he stood up and looked at his neat and polished fingernails that were now returning back to blackened and stained.

That idiot was right! The magic was wearing off.

"I have to go" announced Lovino over the loud booming of the clock tower. With each passing second Lovino could feel the magic slipping right from under him.

DING DONG!!!

Antonio looked confused. Lovino turned to leave only to be caught by Antonio "Why?"

Lovino shook his head "I can't tell you" he tried to pull away, but Antonio kept his hold "no please tell me is their somewhere you have to be?" he asked.

"Antonio!? Where are you!?" Voices filled the air, someone that Lovino didn't recognized.

Antonio slightly turned and called out "I'm over her-ah!" once again he was thrown in the fountain. Lovino had taken the opportunity and pushed Antonio back into the water. He sprinted into a run and ran and ran as fast as he could. "Lovi!" he kept on hearing, but he didn't dare look back.

DING DONG!!!

He ran for dear life. He didn't know in which direction he was going, but that didn't matter. What mattered was to get the hell out.

"Which way do I go!?" he shouted.

_Lovino jump over that bush again, hurry! Your losing time!_

He did as he was told, Lovino jumped over the bush and again was at the palace's door.

"Lovi don't go!" It was Antonio how the hell did he get there so fast "please tell me did I do something wrong?" his face was full of anguish and pain.

Lovino stopped, but he didn't turn.

_Hurt him._

"What!?"

It's _the only way he'll let you go do it or you'll get- gasp! Lovino! Look! It's Roderich at the window!_

Lovino quickly turned and looked and saw that he was indeed at the window, but he wasn't looking his way he was talking to someone else. But knowing Lovino's luck any moment he would look.

Lovino turned back to Antonio talking rapidly "yes, yes it's you! You, giving me false hope! Of nothing that will never be!" that part was true. He pushed Antonio. When will it be the next time they will ever see each other? Never, in Lovino's book.

Antonio recoiled hurt, Lovino regretted at what he had just said, but it had to be done.

Lovino ran again with all his might down the steps his shoe slipping off.

He turned to return it.

_Lovino! We have no time!_

"But-"

_Run!_

His shoe was left alone on the steps.

Antonio turned to chase after him and saw that Lovino had left his shoe "Lovi wait your shoe!" he called after him, but he continued running.

"Lovi !" was the last thing he heard.....

DING DONG!!!

Lovino ripped off his decaying mask as his clothes were beginning to turn back into dirty rags. He passed the tomato-carriage that had rotted away. So much for his ride home, Lovino pushed his feet harder and harder pounding on the ground, as fast as he could, he couldn't risk the thought of being caught especially to a place where he wasn't welcomed.

Lovino reached the palace's gates and before you knew it he was running back down the hill, pass the village and into his home as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

"Antonio there you are where were you-" It was Francis as he took a better look at his friend. He was staring off at the distance, holding a shoe close to him. His eye's were glazed. "Your highness are you alright?" he asked. It was rare to use formality, but this looked serious. Antonio turned.

"It's nothing I assure you" Antonio walked back through the palace doors wiping at one tear that had escaped.

_To be continued._

* * *

ANDDDD scene!! Haha just kidding. So how did you like it? I watched Anastasia and Cinderella just to think of something up for this chapter. And as I was writing this all I could think of was 'No!!!' But I'll tell you this now. Lovino giving Antonio his name was a 'BIG' mistake. If you catch my drift. Ehh~ Now let's just see what happens in the next chapter~~ Bye, bye until next time!


	4. A mistake gone wrong

He couldn't fall asleep. It was just too hard and painful. The way the prince had looked at him, before he ran away. He looked hurt, sad, confused. It was just so painful to even think about. Lovino laid in his bed, tossing and turning. He regretted ever going to the ball, regretted ever meeting the prince, regretting those lips he so dearly wanted to kiss.

It was well passed mid-night and it was sometime around 4 in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet so Lovino had nothing to do until it did. And for once he actually wished for chores or something that would keep his mind off of last night's event.

He laid in the dark losing trail of all his thoughts that he had almost missed the faint knocking at the door.

"Lovino?" It was Feliciano.

Lovino turned to face the door "what do you want Feliciano?" he was too exhausted to talk to anyone he just wanted sometime alone.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Lovino sighed, before sitting up. "……."

Feliciano took that as a yes and quietly walked in he had a candle in his hand and it gave off light in Lovino's tiny room.

"What do you want?" asked Lovino as Feliciano awkwardly stood at the door.

"I-I wanted you to talk about something…"

Lovino crossed his arms "so what is it?" he was acting like his usual self, angry and miserable.

Feliciano walked over and set the candle on the bed stand. Feliciano wasn't acting like his usual self. He was hesitating and this made Lovino irritated and angry. "Just spill it will you!" he shouted as Feliciano jumped. He nodded and everything that he had planned on saying came out in a rush.

"Lovino remember the ball last night, well I was talking to papa at ball and then I sa- but u-uh that isn't the point and um uh so many things happened and I…I" he couldn't finish after that and Lovino was at his limit.

"Alright I'm done talking to you" he suddenly announced as he stood up from his bed and opened the door "you can leave now" but Feliciano didn't budge. He was looking down idly playing with his fingers.

"Lovino I-I know you were at the ball"

Lovino blinked confused as each word sunk it. Suddenly he slammed the door shut and ran back to Feliciano literally tackling his younger brother to the bed. "Who told you?!" he demanded. How the hell did he find out!? Did Roderich know?

Feliciano let out a yelp at the sudden attack "I-I didn't tell papa I swear! I would never do something to hurt you!" he shouted helplessly. Good thing Lovino's room was in the basement or Roderich would catch them.

"Who told you!?" repeated Lovino panic and anger written on his face. Feliciano couldn't help but cry. "Your scaring me Lovino!" he said as tears spill over his cheeks.

Lovino gripped his brother hard on the shoulders, preventing him to escape but he wasn't holding down because of anger he was holding him down because he was scared. What If word got out? Also who else knew?

_Lovino would you stop and listen to your older brother! He trying to tell you._

Lovino sat up and pushed his brother aside "would you stop crying and tell me?" he asked, growing more irritated.

Feliciano sat up as well, making sure he kept at a considerable good distance away from his brother.

"W-well at first I thought I saw you when you hid behind the curtain"

Lovino froze "what?"

Feliciano pointed to his curl "I saw it but then I thought I was imaging it, because I really wanted you to go, but then when the party was over I saw...." he paused as If he were correcting himself " a old friend of mine and he works for the prince a-and he said he thought he saw you!"

Lovino's memory came up of that guard that had helped him escape, Lovino interrupted his brother "wait, how did your friend know it was me?"

This caught Feliciano off guard "I-uh um.." If Lovino was paying close attention he could noticed the small tint of pink growing on his cheeks "I talk to him about you and he knew I was a twin and-"

"You told him about me!!" Lovino was shouting again.

Feliciano crawled to the far part of the bed scared for his little life "B-but Ludwig is a nice guy! He said he helped you escaped!"

Lovino sighed, defeated that part was true and he couldn't help but feel grateful. He didn't know what would happen If he were ever caught that night.

Feliciano then continued with his story "when Ludwig and I were talking, the prince and he's friends came by and was asking him sooo many questions to the prince and he had a shoe in his hand and he was mumbling like a mad man!"

Lovino's face lit up from embarrassment. Did he really leave that much of an impression? Lovino turned "and you didn't tell Roderich right?"

Feliciano's face sadden and his eyes grew dark "of course not Lovino I know that papa doesn't treat you well, but I would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with the prince"

Lovino blinked and then found himself back on his brother "take that back!"

"AH! Lovino I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let go!!"

"I said take it back there is nothing going on with the prince and me It was just a one night stand get it?"

"O-okay I take it back!"

Lovino sat back up glaring at his brother as he did so "swear it to the grave that you will never ever tell anyone_ capisce_!?"

His brother swallowed "Yea, I swear" and was out of the room within a heartbeat leaving Lovino to himself.

--------

"Antonio come on cheer up! Everyone in the kingdom is worried about you!" Gilbert shouted, trying to catch the prince's attention

"Now Gilbert you can't force anything on our prince, can't you see something terrible has happened?" It was Francis.

"No, this already happened before and now it just became a bigger problem. Do you even remember what the kid's name was?"

Antonio who was silent answered with a sigh "It was Lovino"

Francis tensed. He remembered. _Could It be that kid that belonged to Roderich?_ He thought. No of course not. There were tons of other Lovino's hanging around.

"and do you remember how this kid look like?" Gilbert continued on.

Antonio shook his head "he had a mask on"

Gilbert gave out a cry "Oh come on! Seriously!?"

Now It was Francis's turn "I have an idea" he took the shoe from the prince's hand "we just have to go to every house in the kingdom and see If the shoe fits"

Antonio beamed "That's a great idea!"

Gilbert frowned "that's not a good idea there is a ton of people who will have the same shoe size"

Francis smiled "Not If we have our prince with us, he can surly identify who it is for us isn't that right your highness?"

Antonio was already filled with joy "Of course I can!"

Francis turned and pointed "We need a guard, likkkke Ludwig!"

Ludwig who was standing there the whole entire time only nodded.

Gilbert also agreed "we can't leave the prince unprotected"

"Then it's all settled tomorrow we set off to find this mysterious boy who has captured the dear heart of our prince!"

Antonio laughed It was good to have friend's who actually cared.

------------

"Ughh who is next on our list Francis?" asked Gilbert defeated.

They have been going in and out of so many houses just to find 'Lovino' and so far they hadn't had any luck. Just as they thought things weren't going to get any worse it did. Word had got out of the prince's quest and he was mobbed by so many people that they about to call the whole thing off.

"Shhh we have to find him" hushed Francis rather quickly to Gilbert as Antonio was wheeled away by Ludwig with a huge mob following after them. "In my years in knowing the prince, I have never seen him so determined It's good for him just suck it up will you?"

Gilbert nodded It was true he has never ever seen his prince like this.

Although there were so many imposter's It was unbelievable.

Some people claimed that they were Lovino, that they changed they name, haircolor, eye color, voice etc.

Even some girls claimed that they had disguised themselves as a boy just to get into the ball.

Even with the shoes present some intended to win the prince's heart even if the shoe never even fitted them.

Antonio didn't believe any of them.

Ludwig and Antonio hid themselves in an ally as the mob rushed by them.

"Ah! We lost Francis and Gilbert we have to go back and get them!" Antonio claimed stepping out.

Ludwig grabbed his arm stopping him."Sorry your highness" he said slowly letting him go "but it is not safe to go out there just yet"

Antonio nodded and step back "they'll find us anyways right?" he asked.

Ludwig nodded.

They stood silent for a moment before Ludwig broke it "Your highness....."

Antonio turned to listen "yes?"

Ludwig needed to say this or there was no going back and it was for the prince's sake and his. Even If he was being selfish.

"Um"

Oh man, hopefully he didn't ever regret doing this, but it needed to be done.

"I-I know where to find Lovino...."

-----------

"Lovino go and harvest the vegetables will you?" Roderich harshly commanded.

It was late afternoon and Lovino was exhausted he had stood up all last night, not getting a wink of sleep and now he had too suffer with even more chores then last night.

He stood up from where he was scrubbing down the floor. "Fine" he retorted. Leaving the house.

Feliciano watched his brother silently leaving the house, feeling very very guilty maybe he shouldn't have told his brother what he said last night. He looked more miserable then usual. He knew his brother liked the prince and he could just feel it, even if his brother denied it.

"How did you enjoy the ball?" Roderich asked Feliciano, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I-I had fun!" he fasley exclaimed.

"And how about you and the prince?"

Feliciano flinched and nodded "W-we had..fun"

Before Roderich could ask about Feliciano's change of mood there was a knock at the door.

Roderich rolled his eyes "your brother is good for nothing he can't even open the door himself and has other people do it for him. How selfish is that?"

Feliciano nodded to his father comment and went to open the door "Lovino that was fa-" he stopped in mid-sentence and was in udder shock of what he saw before him.

Roderich sat up from his seat and walked over to the door and was in the same state Feliciano was now in.

But he quickly regained his posture and bowed deeply "Y-your highness w-what brings you here?" he cursed himself for stumbling over his words.

Antonio who was standing at the door could only stare at Feliciano.

But he couldn't get his hopes high just yet.

Ludwig stepped up and got down on one knee and pulled out the shoe.

"What is this all about?" asked Roderich. What was going on? And what was with this shoe?

He has never seen it before.

"May he try it on?" asked Antonio to Roderich.

Roderich was growing excited "sure he can, take off your shoe, son"

Feliciano did as he was told.

Ludwig slipped on the shoe and it fit Feliciano just perfect.

Antonio gasped he had finally found him.

"What is with this shoe?" Roderich asked.

Antonio whispered slowly walking up to Feliciano and taking his hands in his. "It really is you"

Feliciano finally regained himself "I-um no wait I'm not" he couldn't finish he was completely in shock.

He eyes quickly went to Ludwig who was mirroring the same expression.

Roderich coughed and then smiled "what is this all about your highness?" he was highly confused and excited very much.

Antonio smiled at Roderich and then at Feliciano "your son has captured my heart, sir"

Roderich beamed "has he really?"

Feliciano backed away was this really happening?

Antonio only smiled and only thought about last night "You don't know what I went through to get here. So many places so many houses and in the end it was worth it."

He paused.

"I think I love you...Lovino"

The room went completely dead.

Antonio was the only one who did not notice the anger and tension in the room.

Feliciano was the first one to speak "Y-your highness I-I'm sorry, but-"

Roderich interrupted him, joy in his voice "Did you hear that Lovino! He said he loves you, oh the joy!"

Feliciano blinked completely confused. What? His father hugged him and he could feel the anger.

Oh no.

"What the hell is this?" a new voice broke through the house. It was Lovino. The real one.

Lovino stood at the door behind Ludwig trying to get in, although he quickly noticed the situation in front of him.

Shit.

_Uh-oh._

"Oh didn't you hear!? The prince wants to marry your brother!" shouted Roderich happily and Lovino could clearly hear the extreme anger in his voice. He was dead meat. He was caught it was all over !

"T-that's good to hear I guess?" Lovino sounded confused.

Antonio turned and looked stunned "twins!?" he shouted.

Roderich nodded "yes, yes, twins" he pointed towards Feliciano "but this is the one you _truly_ love, and _nothing_ will get in the way" he glared at Lovino as he spoke. Roderich snapped "and this one has many things to do" Lovino quickly responded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Antonio nodded, believing Roderich's every word as he turned his attention back to Feliciano "Lovi I couldn't stop thinking about you and all the stuff you said." Antonio sighed happily "you really are something and when you left you I was so heartbroken, but I came to find you and here you are. Right here in front of me" Antonio hugged him.

"As happy as I am for the two of you there is important business I must take care of, your highness" suddenly announced Roderich.

"It's alright, I must be going as well, but I be back tomorrow alright!?" he threw his hands up in the air excited "come on Ludwig" and exited through the door.

Felicinao stared at Ludwig completely afraid. Ludwig only nodded agreeing with Feliciano before he too exited.

The door closed and Feliciano stood there silently. Hearing the carriage the prince was in ride away into the distance.

Before a scream broke "LOVINO!"

Feliciano jumped and turned as he caught his father run for the kitchen, he too screamed "Lovino run!"

He chased after his father hoping for the worse.

* * *

Here you go! How did you like it huh? Hehe sorry for the delay.....I had an accident.....with a pencil...resulting in injuring my right hand.....nuff said. XD Lawlz.

Until next time Adios!


	5. A Plan and Love Spiraling Downhill

"Jump down I'll catch you"

"okay....ready?"

It was late in the hour and it had gotten pretty dark outside. The two had been secretly seeing each other for quite sometime now. They had planned to meet up tonight and discuss some things. Topics that needed to be heavily discussed, but they couldn't talk here they would be easily caught, something they last wanted to happen. They needed someplace more private, so they ran off hand in hand into the dark night. When they met up like this they usually did it to enjoy each others company and just relax and not have a care in the world, but not tonight, tonight was all in seriousness.

They were out of the village and were out of eyesight. They continued walking down a dirt road, hoping not to get caught they continued down a long dirt path that eventually lead into the village's water system. A running river. They both stood in silence both remembering yesterday's unfortunates events. But someone had to break thissilence. Even with the loud rushing of the water.

"Feliciano?" the voice was soft, but rough he wanted to let the boy understand that he had made a particular decision that would probably be hard for the both of them.

Feliciano, who had just been simply staring ahead, turned.

"hm?"

"We need to talk again what happened"

Feliciano nodded he knew this was coming and he was dreading it. He pouted slightly, these were only the few times he was able to escape from his house, the life he already had perfectly made out for him. Everything from how he spoke, looked, acted was all someone else ideal choice not his. And this was the only time he could truly act like himself and no one else said so otherwise. But again, this time it was all in a serious manner.

"What do you need to talk about?" he decided to play dumb, he didn't want to 'talk' he just simply wanted to relax and forget about reality for once, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"_Feliciano_" the voice was stern and cold.

"But Ludwig I don't want to talk! I just want to forget everything for now and let's just 'talk' about the two of us!" he clinged lightly on Ludwig's arm and tried to convince him with sweet words, but they were not getting him anywhere.

"I'm serious I want to know what happened to your brother" He gently pried him off giving him a 'the look'

Feliciano's eyes immediately welled up "you don't love me anymore that's it isn't it?"

Ludwig gave him an incredulous look

"Wait what? Feliciano what are you even talking about?"

He knew he was being greedy and selfish, but he couldn't help it especially what had happened yesterday afternoon. His mind hadn't been functioning properly at all. His life was just spiraling out of control. He sighed putting a cool hand to his forehead "I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

Ludwig nodded his understood the kind of situation his lover was in. He pulled him into his arms and waited patiently as he recollected his thoughts. Feliciano wiped at his tears that began to drip off his face. Yesterday's event replaying in his head.

_"LOVINO!" Roderich roared as he ran into the kitchen._

_"Lovino run!" Feliciano turned and ran into the kitchen hoping for the worse and it was. The first thing he saw flying was a heavy sauce pan towards Lovino who had easily dodged it._

_"What were you doing at the ball Lovino? Didn't I tell you to get the chores done?" his voice was calm, but cold enough to make chills run down Feliciano's spine. _

_"But you said you If I was finished I could go!" Lovino backed up to the wall all his defenses clearly gone. He was scared for his life and it seemed like he was having an internal conversation with himself._

_Roderich's eyes burned at that and grabbed him by the shirt away from the wall and into a cabinet. Lovino gasped out in pain, his shoulder blades were screaming in protest._

_Roderich had said that, but he knew Lovino could not have possibly finished that all in one night! Roderich folded his arms "and who helped you?"_

_Lovino looked confused "helped?" again he looked like he was having an internal conversation "I had no help" _

_Roderich stood over him "is that so?" Lovino and Roderich remained quiet staring each other down until Roderich smirked._

_"Tell me something, Lovi~" he sneered as Lovino's eyes widened._

_"Don't call me that" Lovino spat as his face flushed red. He turned his head breaking the intense gaze he was giving him. Roderich chuckled and placed his finger under his chin forcing him to look up. _

_"Why can't I call you that?"_

_When Lovino didn't answer Roderich laughed " I knew it you've fallen for the prince" _

_Lovino slapped his hand away "shut u-" Roderich was faster and swiftly connected his fist with Lovino's jaw making a sickening sound. Feliciano screamed in horror. _

_"Don't feel any sympathy for him Feliciano he is nothing, but a lazy and worthless lowlife." _

_Lovino's head hung low and Feliciano could see that the words were getting to him. "The prince will never fall for something like you especially liars"_

_Lovino didn't bother wiping at the blood that was dripping down from his chin, he was to busy letting those twisted words get into his head. Roderich seemed to be satisfied on what damaged him had done. He grabbed Lovino by the hair forcing him to look up "you will die alone and miserable" he smiled "now don't look at me like that...daddy loves you." He let go, turned and smiled again devilishly at Feliciano who had watched with horror. _

_As soon as Roderich was out of the room and sight. Feliciano quickly ran to his brother side tears shedding down his face "Lovino! Please don't believe him you know father doesn't mean anything-"_

_Lovino cut him off his voice. He tone of voice emotionless "he's right Feliciano I am a no life"_

_Feliciano blinked and was completely surprised by his older brother's reaction and it scared him. He reached at the counter and grabbed a cloth softly dabbing at the leaky blood. Lovino made no attempt to protest or bat him away. _

_"What was I thinking?" he continued staring ahead talking more to himself then Feliciano "falling for the prince? He was completely out of my league and I knew that and thought that he was a complete bastard but in the end he wasn't"_

_Feliciano gasped at that so his brother had really fallen for the prince? Although Lovino didn't seem to notice he was to wrapped up in his thoughts. He chuckled softly "fairy tell ending my ass" at that he took the cloth from Feliciano and turned his attention on his brother "leave me alone Feliciano I'm tried" _

_Feliciano quickly did as he was told and backed off while his brother made his way over to his 'bedroom' and gently closed the door behind him._

Feliciano quickly regained himself and surprised Ludwig by taking a hold of his shirt and began sobbing, "F-father hurt Lovino, Ludwig! Really bad he hurt him so bad that Lovino won't talk to me anymore" Ludwig blinked trying to recompose himself.

"Wait, calm down and tell me what happened?"

"Father made Lovino bleed bad and told him really mean things! Ludwig! Things that hurt him really bad! When I saw him this morning his face was expressionless! And yesterday he confessed! He said that he loved the prince, but now he doesn't anymore! What If he's hidden his feelings just for father's sake!? That isn't good!" Everything had came out in a rush and by this point Feliciano was sobbing.

Ludwig thoughts things over before speaking "your bother, is he safe now?"

Feliciano nodded and Ludwig sighed with relief before taking Feliciano's hands in his "listen Feliciano there is something I have to tell"

He looked up from his sobbed filled eyes this surly wasn't good news "the prince today proclaimed his love for you err Lovino I mean and has announced that he will be making a marriage proposal"

Feliciano's eyes widened "w-what?"

"I know I'm just as shock as you are, listen If he were to find out that their was something going on between us too, I could be killed"

Feliciano gasped "no" the thought of losing someone so dear to him sent his mind filling a hundred miles a minute. "but the prince doesn't love me he loves Lovino!"

"But he does not know that Feliciano, he thinks Lovino is you"

"When does he plan to propose?"

"Tomorrow"

"What!? Why so soon!?"

"He wants to make sure that Lovino is not claimed by another "

Feliciano shook his head "No" he backed away "I don't want to marry him I love you not him" he put his hands to his head this was way too much for him to process all at once.

"Feliciano I think you should accept"

"What?" he let his hands fall to his side in shock.

"Prince Antonio can provide so much for you and your family more then I ever could in a million years"

"But what about Lovino huh?"

"Roderich may stop pestering him, If he gets what he wants"

"You don't know that!" Feliciano snapped he was surprised at how loud he sounded, but he was satisfied with it. "I care about Lovino more then anything and If he isn't happy then I'm not"

"Look Feliciano I'm not saying that Lovino's happiness doesn't mean anything, but maybe-"

"No!" shouted Feliciano "I don't even want to hear what you have to say. I know father and he will leave Lovino alone to rot in the ground. He would make up some story about Lovino's absent. And in the end he will win" He looked ahead determination in his eyes "He won't win I know that. Lovino will and he will get his fairytale ending" Feliciano had quoted what had heard Lovino say earlier. "Telling the prince that it was all just a big misunderstanding and then Roderich finding out about it will lead into huge problems" he continued "I don't have a plan yet, but when I get one I will make it work and make sure its Lovino's turn to win"

"Feliciano-" Ludwig made an attempt to reach for his arm, but instead was rejected "If you wanted me with the prince instead of you, you could of had said that in the beginning you know" he paused as newly fresh tears welled up "I now know how Lovino's feels, being heartbroken hurts" Feliciano turned and began walking away before jumping off into a sprint. "Feliciano wait!!"

--

He had waited for a long time waiting for his brother to arrive home, and he was beginning to worry. It would be seconds that he would be sprinting out that door and go out and look for him. The sound of a creaking window caught his attention and he looked at the kitchen window, watching as his brother sneak back in. "What took you so long damn it?" he whispered having some trouble speaking ever since the 'incident' with Roderich, but in this situation it needed to be done.

Feliciano jumped and came crashing down with a long thump onto the kitchen floor. Lovino stormed up to his younger brother. He just so happened to see his younger brother run off with that bastard. How long had they had even been seeing each other? It was no wonder that bastard had helped him escape the night of the ball. "You idiot! What did you think your doing!? If Roderich finds out you'll be-"Lovino stopped and noticed how his younger brother sobbed quietly on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, but had gotten no answer at all. "Feliciano?"

"I'm sorry" was all he cried out and continued to sob.

------

It was the crack of dawn and the rooster outside called out rather loudly 'time to wake!' People in the village awoke and were getting ready for their upcoming day. Many of them sadly disappointed apparently word had got out that the Prince had already found his significant other and was ready to propose. Tonight!

"Oh~ Lovino wake up" It was a taunting voice that would of had made any child scream away in terror. "Awake!" he kicked Lovino on the side jolting him awake. He woke up alarmed and especially afraid at the sight in front of him. Roderich.

"Good your awake now, there is something 'very' important I want you to do for me Lovi so listen loud and clear" Roderich began pacing back and forth across the room slowly and thoughtfully. "I've received a letter this morning and rumors say that the Prince will propose to Feliciano tonight " he stopped and sighed happily "isn't that great?"

Lovino couldn't think he felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces._ Propose? _Roderich handed Lovino a piece of paper he opened it and read through it.

_You have been invited to the royal palace you and your family. The prince has something very important question to ask your 'dear Lovino' please join him for dinner this evening. _

_Signed, The Royal Palace._

Lovino looked at to see a very serious looking Roderich. He sat down besides Lovino, making him shiver to the core "Listen and Listen good" he snarled as he slowly pulled something out from underneath his jacket "there is something I want you to do for me"

_Don't listen to him!_

Lovino listened carefully.

"I want you take care of something for me" he slipped something into Lovino's hand that made him flinch and drop it to the ground. Roderich laughed and bent down to retrieve it. "Don't be so stupid its only a dagger" he pointed it towards Lovino's heart "I want to pierce the prince's heart with it" Roderich smiled at how pleasant the idea was to him.

Lovino flinched "No I won't do it" Roderich's smile only grew "yes you will or else" he ignored Lovino's attempt at a protest and continued on "After the proposal I want you to slip this into his guard's drink" He forcefully handed Lovino a small vile and he could clearly tell it was some type of poison. Cantarella. To be exact. "The blonde one you know who I'm talking about, and of course he will excuse himself from not feeling so well and after that he will collapse, I want to you drag down his body down into the prince's bedroom and leave him be and oh, and don't forget to hide the body of course" Roderich tapped his finger to chin "After that I want you to trade places with Feliciano and seduce the prince and lure him into his room" Roderich let out a sickening laugh "and then drive the blade into his heart" he turned and looked over at Lovino who was speechless "and the rest...well you already know"

"You want me to kill the prince? And then blame Ludwig? Just so that you could take over the throne because you know that Feliciano is too young to rule himself?"

He ignored the last comment made by Lovino "Is that his name?" he shrugged "It doesn't matter he will be executed once everyone else finds out he has killed the prince" he paused "If you kill the prince I will be rightfully king. It says it all in the book. When you are going to get married to royalty. At the proposal with the bride's parent there as a witness. They get to be either King or Queen and take the place of the prince or princess if anything were to happen to them before the wedding. Hmmm like Death for an example. So you see Lovino I will become king after you murder the prince because Feliciano is to young to rule"

Lovino looked away refusing to look at his father "and If I don't?"

Roderich grinned at that "Feliciano will be killed"

Lovino let out a loud gasp much to Roderich's satisfaction "then you won't get to be king" he shot at him.

"It doesn't matter it just means you get to suffer forever from now on. Feliciano will be dead and you will have to suffer under my rule until you die"

Those words struck Lovino hard in the chest once again, opening the wound in his heart. Roderich walked back up to Lovino and placed the dagger back into his other hand and in this case Lovino didn't resist and took it single handily.

"Will you do it?" Roderich asked already knowing the answer.

_Tell him no Lovino!_

Lovino nodded.

"Now that's a good boy" Roderich turned to leave before he stopped "oh and about your face Lovi~"

Another pang to the heart.

"If it doesn't heal, by the proposal just tell him that you fell just before you seen him that idiot will believe anything" He laughed again and shut the door behind him.

Lovino looked at the two deadly weapons he held dear to his hands. What was he suppose to do now?

_I'm so sorry Lovino, but I really really can't help you with that one now._

_To be Continued......_

* * *

A/N: I thought long and hard about where this story was going and now I finally have an idea yay! I changed the outcome to this story so many times. It's not even funny! I feel like crying! But anyways when I was at school one day. I was looking at some recipes with my teacher and I found 'Tomato soup cake' ewww!! She was like 'don't judge it until you've tried it.' It actually has tomatoes in it! O.o I have the recipe with me. The only reason I took it because it reminds me of Romano and Spain! (duh) Hmmm I wonder how it tastes? Maybe like tomatoes~ Anyone want to try it. XD

Until Next Time Adios~


	6. Cantarella and Hatered

A/N: Look at me I'm so nice and instead of leaving you in suspense I give the next chapter on the same day. I'm so generous!

* * *

The day had finally come. It was early in the evening and Antonio was dressed in his finest. His royal crown sat proudly on his head, his green eyes were dancing with excitement, his clothes were the royal colors of red and gold made by the finest tailor in town.

"Congratulations Prince Antonio!" Everyone greeted as the happy and merrier prince walked down the corridors of his castle. Word had gotten out and his was very proud of it. He was going to propose. Even though they had known each other for only a night, he knew. Oh man, did he know that within every single fiber and inch of his body, he could feel it. That he and Lovino were meant to be! Oh he just knew it!

"Oi !" It was Gilbert and he was waving his hands frantically in the air, with a letter in his hands "I have the letter " he said as he jogged up to his friend "Look Antonio"

Antonio who smiled happily took the letter from his hands and read with much enthusiasm "great!" he shouted into the air and spun around. They had accepted the letter! That was good know Antonio had the chance to make his proposal now. He was so excited that he couldn't wait anymore. He knew the connection between Lovino and him had been great and he could definitely see a future between the two. He gripped Gilbert by the shoulder's "do you know what's it's like to be in love?"

Gilbert shook his head. He had been alone for quite sometime. Being in love was for fools in his book. But hey he wouldn't stop his friend from being so. He just thought being alone with better...right?

"Oh it's the greatest feeling in the world Gilbert! You should try it sometime" Antonio let go and sprinted down the hall. He needed to see his Lovino and quick.

---

The dinner hall was lively and chatty everyone's personal friends and relatives sat at the huge table waiting for their dear Prince. Everyone seemed to be trying to get the attention of the man who had stole the Prince's heart.

"Lovino how did you and the prince meet?"

"How long have you two known eachother?"

"Oh Lovino come sit by me please!"

"Lovino its a great honor to finally meet you!"

Feliciano who had taken the name 'Lovino' for only tonight. Answered the questions as politely and maturely as he was told to do by his father. Pretending to be very interested when in reality he wanted to cry right there and then especially when his ex-lover was standing in the room. Roderich on the other hand seemed to be engaged in a conversation he wasn't so thrilled to be in.

Lovino the real one. Keep his head down low. Ignoring everyone and everything in the room. The weight of the dagger feeling very very heavy in his pocket. Thoughts replaying in his head just before they came here.

_"Do you remember what you were told Lovino?"_

_Lovino nodded "yea"_

_"And are you going to pull it through?"_

_Again he nodded "yes"_

Lovino sat in his chair, bead sweating down from his forehead. He was feeling sick. What would happened If he didn't pull through? No. He didn't want to think about it. It would ruin everything.

_I can't believe you Lovino this wasn't the way things were suppose to go. _

Lovino didn't response the sound of trumpets saving him from speaking.

Everyone became silent and stood up from their seats and bowed.

"And now please welcome our dear Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

Everyone clapped lightly and bowed once again at Antonio's presences. He immediately began to speak "Thank you, dear friends for attending this very important night for me" he looked at Feliciano and beamed "and one of the most happiest day of my life and hopefully more to come" Feliciano looked away on the verge of tears. Antonio walked up to Feliciano as everyone smiled at the scene. He got down on one knee and smiled thoughtfully "from the moment we met and spoke with each other. I knew you were the one. When we spoke by the fountain about ourselves my heart skipped a beat and right now as I kneel here in front of you" he paused and pulled out a box "I ask you now with your father as your witness I ask you now Lovino Vargas will you marry me?"

The room was in utter silence waiting to hear a reply. Feliciano looked around the room at everyone's eager's eyes and then settled on Ludwig who nodded slowly and at that Feliciano broke out into sobs

"yes."

The room broke out into a upload of roars, cheers, congratulations, and claps. But Feliciano wasn't crying out of happiness it was in complete sorrow.

Lovino was sure his heart was now in complete darkness. He looked up and saw the 'signal' that it was time. Almost automatically he stood up wordless and ignored everyone he passed. Especially the protests.

_Lovino come on think about what your doing just stop okay please. This is all just a misunderstanding! Your being stupid!_

He took the poison slowly out of his pocket. And saw the waiter come out of the doors with wine glasses. He took one from the tray and quickly pour it inside, the poison quickly blending in with the liquid. Next he made his way to Ludwig. Lovino handed him the glass and nodded with a cheers. "Aren't you going to have some yourself?" Ludwig asked.

He shook his head "I don't think drink" Ludwig nodded and put the glass to his lips and drank. It wasn't long much until Ludwig put a hand to his head. "I feel strange" he said mostly to himself. Lovino tried to look concern "are you alright?" Ludwig shook his head "If you would excuse me Lovino I think I need to-" he didn't bother with his sentence and just walked out of the room. Everyone was too busy to even see him leave and was too busy to see Lovino follow on after him.

_Stop Lovino! I know your hurt, but please be reasonable!_

Lovino heard a thump once he closed the doors behind him. He looked over and saw Ludwig on the ground and he smirked. Mission accomplished. This was just to easy. Lovino made his way over to Ludwig's body and check his pulse. Nothing. Ludwig was too heavy for him to pick up so Lovino just dragged him into the prince's room down the hall. And surprisingly he was not caught. He almost wanted to laugh how pathetic and naive Ludwig was to take the drink from him and now he was completely lifeless on the ground.

"Bastard" Lovino whispered as he made his way to the door but someone else had stepped into the room. "Damn"

It was Antonio and he looked surprised "Lovino what are you doing here?" he looked back "I thought you were in the dining hall?"

Lovino cursed and slightly changed his tone of voice to match Feliciano's "I beat you here then" he added a giggle.

"Oh okay well my cousins want to speak with us so-" Lovino didn't give Antonio time to finish instead he crushed his lips to Antonio and pushed him up against, the now closed door. This was something that he's been wanting to do for a very long time now. But not this time. He felt cold inside. Ice surrounding his heart he wanted to hurt this man so badly just like he had to him.

_Lovino this isn't right your just hurting yourself mor- _

The voice stopped Lovino tuned it out and just focused on the man in front of him.

Antonio kissed him back with as much ferociousness. Lovino moved down to his neck making Anotnio clutched harder onto the back of Lovino's shirt. He was in control and seducing the prince was easier then originally planned. Lovino slowly began walking towards the bed ripping Antonio's crown from his head in the process. Antonio didn't seem to notice much.

Lovino then threw Antonio onto the bed and ripped his shirt open. He could almost see his heart beneath his skin. Lovino blinked snapping out of his killing streak. It hurt to look he just wanted to break down right there and then. Antonio's eyes were full of lust that he didn't notice the change in mood in Lovino, but the glazed look quickly broke when the door suddenly burst opened.

It was Feliciano "I found yo- Ahhhh!!" he let out a terrified scream as he noticed a lifeless body on the ground slightly hidden. But he knew who it clearly was "Ludwig!" he cried out and broke into a hysterical cry. He ran over to the lifeless body and begun to cry violently.

Antonio was lost for words. Wait If Lovino was there then who was this man he had just been kissing? This was Lovino's brother he had just been kissing!? How could he not tell!? The man spoke "Feliciano no! Get away from him!" He jumped off of Antonio and ran to the others side.

"Feliciano?" Antonio asked as he propped himself up looking awfully confused.

"He's dead!" Shouted Lovino at Feliciano.

"No! He's not !" Feliciano cried.

This time Antonio stood up and took matters into his own hands "Lovino who's dead?" he gasped at the sight before him. What was Ludwig's body doing here!? "Who did this?" he ordered to no one in general.

The real Lovino turned before the prince could say anymore and pulled the dagger from his pocket and pointed it directly to Antonio's heart while his other hand cut off his oxygen supply. The ice slowly returning back into his heart.

Feliciano stood up horrified at the sight before him "Lovino! What are you doing!?"

Antonio blinked _Lovino? No that couldn't be. Lovino was the boy who was scared right now, not the boy who was just about to kill him._

"Shut up Feliciano" Lovino slowly began inserting the dagger into Antonio's chest . Antonio cried out in pain. "Argh!"

"Lovino stop please!" Feliciano was jumping up and down desperate in his voice "Oh my god Lovino!" he cried even more.

Antonio was completely confused at this point apparently the man he has just proposed was called Feliciano and the man who was killing him was Lovino? Was he lied to this whole entire time?

He arched his back the pain getting to him now. Lovino had tears running down his cheeks as he placed his palm against the dagger's handle ready to make the final blow. He desperately wanted to hurt this man more then anything else in the world. How could he toy with his heart like it was nothing and just propose to someone else without giving it a second thought!?

"Guards! Guards!" It wasn't Feliciano's voice or Antonio, but rather Roderich's.

"The prince is being murdered!"

Lovino dropped the dagger. As Antonio slumped to the ground as his hands immediately flew up to his heart in pain. Feliciano went down by Antonio's side trying to help him up. Lovino looked down at his own bloody hands. His hands were shaking. What had he done? Within a millisecond later he was tackled down to the ground by the palace guards. _What had he done? _Was the last thing in his thoughts before he had blacked out.

-------

So much pain, so so much pain. His vision was fading and a little voice beside him continued telling him not to close his eyes. But he couldn't the pain was so overwhelming that the darkness looked almost welcoming the last thing Antonio saw was Lovino down on the ground then being struck on the head with something.

_"We need a doctor quick!" Antonio closed his eyes._

_Where was the man he loved?_

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

A/N: Holy Freaking Biscuits On A Stick what the hell have I done!? I almost killed Antonio!! Wah!! What the hell was going through my mind!? OMG!

I love dramatic endings. It spices things up! What the hell just happened you say? Well your just going to wait for the next chapter to find out! Mwhaha !!! Ahem anyways. I hope you all had a nice Valetine's day yesterday. I did nothing, but clean my room and then ate a cookie and worked on this. I have all mid-winter vacation to slack off and do nothing, but update chapters!~ (yay)

I hope you all are enjoying this story If not tell me so! I don't want to bore anyone to tears!

Also If any of you were wondering if Antonio is being called 'prince' and not king. Is because he needs to be married to someone to be rightfully claim the title King. I'm just saying I don't know if I had made it clear in the earlier chapters. But yeaaaaa......

Until next time Adios!


	7. A Human Without A Heart

_Cantarella: A type poison used on someone to make their pulse rate undetectable claiming them dead. The effects last about fours hours or until the victim has awaken._

---

He laid sprawled out on the ground. He had been carelessly thrown inside his chamber. They had every right to! This criminal was a serious offence! If they had a choice they would of had just killed this mad man alive!

"Die and rot in hell you disgusting fool" the footsteps descended before a loud banging of a door silenced the tiny room.

He could taste iron in his mouth and his heart was pounding rather loudly in his ears. Where was he? He tried to sat up but his head swirled and he fell back with a thud. "Gah!" All he could see was darkness all around him, nothing but darkness. What had happened to him was the question. He was having a hard time remembering.

_You should be ashamed of yourself_ said a voice as venom seeped through.

_What kind of story is this to tell a child. Killing of another?_

"Shut up its my life" he groaned, it hurt to talk. That's right Lovino had stabbed the prince, but then what happened after that? Did he black out?

_One that you just ruined._ The voice sounded disgusted.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" he then asked.

_I can only control what is around you not your actions._ He rolled his eyes "yea whatever". Ouch It even hurt to do something as simple as that. His eyes slowly scanned the place. The walls were rock gray, the ground felt hard and cold, also a bed laid in the far corner of the tiny room. The only light that casted the room was the small window frame. He turned and staring at Lovino right dead on in the face was iron bars. He was locked up in a cell. Great.

The events replaying in his head as he smiled!!

Lovino knew what he did was wrong and he was going to pay for it sooner or later with his own life, but what did it matter? They didn't care about him. They would probably just leave him here to die. "haha, how pathetic" he chuckled. As he slowly began standing up ignoring the searing pain that throbbed from his head all the way down into his toes.

_You know there is seven steps of grief?_

"Hm?"

_Yup, denial or shock which either one, guilt, anger, depression, upward turn, reconstruction of life, and acceptance._

"What does this have to do with me?" Lovino had made his way over to the bed, slowly trying to get on.

_A lot, your at the stage first, face it Lovino your in shock soon your going to feel guilt creeping up on you and slapping right in the face as you should be!_

"You know why I did it" Lovino growled.

_But there was another way around it and you know it!_

"I did it Feliciano you got that?" What did it matter? There was no point in arguing. Lovino had made it to the bed at this point and slowly rested his head on the cold hard thing for a pillow and he drifting off to sleep.

He awoke with a startle as heavy metal (possibly a door) was forced open and slammed with a huge bang. Angry shouts and heavy foots steps headed towards Lovino's way and he sat up waiting for the harsh screams and threats coming his way.

"I'll wring his neck and make him beg for forgiveness!!" shouted a voice. It was really unnecessary after all the place was too small to be yelling like that. It would only echo.

"Calm down there's always two sides to each story" said another voice apparently trying to calm the other.

"Killing our prince has two sides of a story!?" the footsteps stopped and Lovino could imagine the loud man looking at the other incredulously "Unbelievable!" he roared as the footsteps continued, but much faster this time. Finally Lovino could make out the features of the men as they closed on in outside of the cell. He sighed he might as well just take it all in. Slowly but steadily Lovino stood up and made his way to the cell's bars and waited.

"You!" roared a slivered haired man as he threw himself at the bar's gripping them tight until his knuckles turned white. "I'm going to kill you and pay back for what you did to the prince!" Talk about personal space.

"Gilbert, now wait just a minute give him a chance to speak"

"Fuck off Francis" Gilbert glared and refused to take his eyes off the brown haired male sitting in front of him.

"Now listen you little prick tell me why you decided to kill the prince or I'll by Old Fritz I'll decapitate you right here" He lashed out his sword and pointed it directly under Lovino's chin, meaning business.

"Gilbert the prince isn't dead we don't know that yet" Francis put a tight grip on the sword refusing to let his friend spill any blood on the floor.

"Are you blind!? Did you see what this little prick did to him? He may not even wake up from his wounds"

Lovino rolled his eyes "It's not like I stabbed him that hard"

The bickering men slowly turned their gazes to the culprit in front of them.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Gilbert's tone of voice was hard and lethal.

"You heard me.." he paused "what your ears are not clean?" just as he said that Lovino took a small step to the side as Gilbert's sword came flying his way.

"Gilbert!" scold Francis as he gave Lovino a cold stare. "Control yourself!"

"You cold-hearted bastard! Where the hell are those fucking keys! So that I can kick his ass!" Gilbert threw himself from the bars and stormed off before slamming the door with so much force it shook the voice.

one minute two, three, four, five minutes have passed and still nothing.

Francis broke the silence sighing dramatically before slumping down onto the cold ground and said "I will listen to your side of the story If you'll like"

Lovino, who was still staring at the door, turned so that now he was looking at Francis. He stepped back and he too sat on the ground, sitting opposite from him.

"There is no story to tell" he replied rather coolly.

Francis smiled and then nodded "So your the famous Lovi that our dear prince's has been bragging about I presume?"

Lovino's heart stopped "Its Lovino not Lovi and there is nothing to talk about. I did what I did and don't regret anything" Just hearing that nickname sent a blow to the heart. Almost like- No it didn't matter the love he had for the prince was long gone now.

Francis put a finger to his chin and thought carefully "can I ask why you did it?"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Then can I ask why Ludwig's body was doing laying in the prince's room?"

Lovino shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he drugged himself"

Francis smirked, "well I doubt that my friend I have known Ludwig for quite sometime although Gilbert's known him longer then I have, but he never seemed like the type of man to do such a thing" he began floating off in wonder before turning his attention back to Lovino "so let me get this straight you were there, at the the ball I mean"

Lovino rolled his eyes refusing to give an answer.

"Posing as your younger brother correct? Then you spent the night with the prince and ended up falling in love with him" Francis sighed dramatically at this. It was more girlie then ever "then come to find out you noticed your real brother and father at the ball ran from there. And then the next day the prince misinterpreted your brother for you, proposed to your brother, and then you were raging with jealously and then stabbed our prince" he paused and waited for an answer.

Where the hell did he hear that story? Roderich maybe...of course he should of had known.

"That sounds just about right" Lovino proudly announced he decided to play along it was all he had left. He knew he was probably never going to see the bright day ever again.

Francis sighed, sadly, this time "and why did you poison Ludwig"

Again Lovino found no reason to lie anymore. "Well because he's always around and If I knocked him out the prince would be easier to kill of course." Lovino feigned a chuckle.

Francis kept his cool apparently thinking he was the only one left that had any sanity left. "and your brother is crying over his body why?"

"They were childhood friends" that one wasn't a lie. Feliciano and Ludwig were indeed childhood friends, but Ludwig had moved away. Lovino didn't know when he came back. All he knew was that his brother had began sneaking out of the house to visit his old friend and from there something had blossomed between the two. He shuddered at the thought. He really did not prefer to think about his brother's love life at the moment.

Francis leaned in closer "you know you don't strike me as a crazy man, temperamental yes, but not crazy though" he paused as he began standing up and stretched his limbs "jealously does make someone go mad"

Lovino nodded.

"Alright, I'm finished talking" Francis made his way over to the door before thinking something over and said, "you know Lovino we will be taking legal actions for your crime If the prince happens to die."

Lovino again nodded flashing his teeth this time "yes I know"

--

Ah, what time of day was it? How many hours, days, weeks, has it been? Where was he? He saw nothing but darkness although there must of had been something going on in the outside world of the darkness because he had been hearing multiple things but has not been able to respond to any of it. Although he was able to catch on a few things.

_"Death Sentence"_

_"He's sleeping"_

_"Wake up please!"_

_''Cantarella''_

_"Poisoned?"_

_"wake up!"_

_"Next week at noon"  
_

He heard them all, but again he was still unable to respond. His body didn't seem to function, but his brain still worked. He felt a clammy hand in his. Good at least his senses worked but his body still remained froze. He heard a soft mummer of prayers before the person finally spoke. The prayer had been long and mournful.

"L-Ludwig" the voice broke before the person broke out into soft sobs. The person sounded choked up like they had been crying for a very long time.

He heard the person sigh apparently trying again to speak. Ludwig? Who was that? Was that him? It must of been because when that person said his name his hand was squeezed gently. But who was this person holding his hand? A face flashed behind his closed eyes. Ah, he was very beautiful but the person was crying? No, that sad face didn't belong there it should of have been replaced with a smile and laughter. Who was that person again? His head was a bit fuzzy but he could feel the clouds in his head becoming a bit clearer.

"I-It's F-Feliciano, please wake up. I miss you I know your not dead even If the doctor says you are!" the boy broke out into a hysterical cry. "No your not dead! I can still feel you in there!"

Ludwig felt weight on his chest and then something wet seeping through his shirt. The boy was crying and Ludwig wanted nothing more then to hold him.

"They are already planning your funeral and they might do the prince's to! He's not waking up. He is in some sort of deep slumber!" the boy paused "Father got what he wanted and this kingdom is done for" he paused again and began crying once again "Lovino i-is being put up to the gallows! Oh! Ludwig please wake up! We can't let that happen!"

Apparently that had been to much and someone came in "alright times up" said a booming voice.

Feliciano clung harder "no!"

"Come on"

Ludwig felt nails being dug into his flesh as the boy clung onto his dear life "no! Ah! Ludwig please help me!!" If only he could sprint up from the oblivious darkness he was in and save the crying boy from the clutches of evil. But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried to climb towards the light, the darkness would just take hold on him and gulp him up once again.

He could hear the sound of a dragging body before the door was slammed shut and the cry went down the hall until it could be heard no more.

As the boy crying out his name until it was gone. Ludwig's hand twitched slightly.

_To be Continued......_

* * *

**A/N:**Hyperventilates ahh!! the talent show is tomorrow and I'm sooo happy! Can't wait ! Wish me luck!! Anywaysss now that, that is out of my system. First off about the Cantarella thing. COME ON!! XD I thought you Vocaloid fans would catch on!~ If you haven't watched the amv by Miku and Kaito singing Cantarella go watch it now!~ (really) Also I wanted to ask any of you. I need an idea for the next chapter I'm completely brain-dead! My brain refuses to work! So I'm leaving it up to you guys! What kind of ending (Its not going to end in the next chapter just so you know whatever you guys suggests for the next chapter helps me with an idea for an ending) do you prefer a cheesy one, tragedy, cliffhanger=sequel, wired. Its up to you guys to choose! I had an idea, but it flew right out the window!! *opens windows* Come back please!

Until Next Time Folks!


	8. Farewell?

It had been days or even weeks since last had a vistor. Well that's what it felt like anyways. Lovino had been coped up in his cell all this time only being allowed a few bathroom breaks along the way. But even though he was still kept out of the outside world. He also had no human contact whatsoever no that he cared he had already accepted his punishment. There was no word on the prince's condition and if there was they were doing a good job on hiding it. The prince's weird friends haven't visited neither. Lovino could of just died from boredom. He was awaiting his death sentence and waiting for death was slowly painful. Not even 'Chattie' was talking to him. Lovino still felt the presences there, but Chattie refused to speak. Although it all had changed one night when a unexpected visitor came through those iron heavy set of doors.

Lovino had been staring out at the little sky he was given through the small window up above. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, but just letting his mind wander. He had already been used to the heavy doors slamming open and slamming shut so he when a new person arrived. The door was open quietly and silently as possible.

The guard had fallen asleep like usual and it hadn't even occurred to Lovino that he was being silently watched. The boy's mind finally registered that another presences was there and he turned around completely in shock at the sight in front of him.

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano had his head in his hands silently weeping until he heard his name being called, did he only look up to see.

"Lovino!" He threw himself onto the cell's bars and began to cry almost immediately.

Lovino felt his legs shaking this was the first time he had ever seen his brother ever since the incident. Something unpleasant stirred in his stomach.

"What are you doing? Get out of here"

Feliciano looked up his eyes puffy and red "no, I can't Lovino I can't"

Lovino made his way to the bars and placed his hands around his brother's. He had seen his brother cry multiple times and had even known what type of crying his brother was mourning for depending on his actions and how loud his waling was. Lovino could already tell things had turned for the worse in the world of upstairs. "Feliciano what's wrong?" It was a stupid question, but Lovino needed to know more then what he already knew. He hated to see his younger brother like this it was heartbreaking.

"L-Lovino l-let's just get out of here! Just you and me! I'll help you escape and we can leave this kingdom together!" Feliciano was on the verge of hysteria.

Lovino was left very confused, leave? Wait what? Why? "No, I can't do that" it was the only thing he could come up with. Lovino could see that his brother was hiding something and also the way he was speaking was a dead giveaway.

"W-what why?" Feliciano stopped and looked over at the direction where the guard was current posted at. "Quickly Lovino before he wakes up" Feliciano stood up and began to quickly strip himself of his clothes. "Let's switch places before they find out"

Lovino's eyes grew wide at this. Now he was slowly starting to get it. Lovino reached up and pulled his brother down before he could remove himself of anymore clothing. "Stop it Feliciano" his voice was ice cold and his voice demanded an answer.

Feliciano stopped and looked at his brother his eyes wide before crying once again.

"Tell me what happened Feliciano now"

He hesitated for a little bit before speaking "Nothing is right anymore Lovino" he paused speaking softly "Ludwig isn't responding to me the doctor says he's dead, but I know he isn't he must be in some kind of coma!" At this he started to speak rapidly and loudly "And a-and they already started planning Prince Antonio's funeral and there is a huge crowd of mourners at the front gate! A-and your being put up at the gallows and father got what he wanted!" Feliciano paused "After the funeral they are going to announce father's coronation..."

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing he was stunned at what he just heard. "How is that possible? What the kingdom just forgave father for his 'son's' actions?"

Feliciano nodded "they all think you were possessed or raging with jealously and forgave father and felt sympathy for having to carry such a burden"

Lovino shook his head how unbelievable. "This is were it ends huh?" he lowered his head letting it all soak in.

Feliciano noticed what his brother was doing "Lovino please don't! Your not as worthless as you think!" he wiped at his tears furiously as his brother didn't response. "Lovino don't think like that! If you are taken away from me I don't I can handle myself anymor-" his voice cracked and Feliciano once again broke out into sobs "I already lost Ludwig and If I lose you I don't think I can live in this world anymore"

Lovino's head shot up at that "Don't you dare Feliciano If you do that I will never forgive you!" he was angry at how his brother even had the thought of committing such a thing.

"Your going to be leaving me Lovino and you don't even care!" Feliciano shouted more then intended to, but he didn't care he was on the verge of a breakdown. Everything in his life was flying passed him so fast he couldn't comprehend it.

"Of course I care!" Lovino shot back.

"I lost Ludwig and now you!"

"I'm paying for my sins!"

"No, your not your hurting the ones you love!"

"Feliciano stop it"

"No! Think about someone else for a change Lovino your hurting me and now your lover is gone to!"

"I said stop it"

Feliciano continued to sob and stood up from his sitting position "You stop it, its all because of you. We're all in death's tangled spider web full of lies and regrets!"

Lovino's eyes flashed with rage and he too stood up facing his brother "You have no idea on what your talking about. I did it for a reason!"

"For what reason then huh!?

Lovino blew up at this point, "I did it for you! Feliciano your so stupid! God, If I didn't do what I did you'll be dead right now and be lying in that damn casket right about now!" he paused and drew a long breath "Father said If I didn't kill the prince then you would of had been dead. I don't know what you see in that man, but Roderich is some goddamn bastard"

Feliciano's eyes grew wide "So you killed Ludwig for what?" completely ignoring what his brother just said.

"He was in the way"

Feliciano's eyes burned he couldn't cry anymore "Your a murderer Lovino" he stared at his brother all in all seriousness "You could of had let father kill me"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and the accused "and then let me suffer?"

"No, then you could of had made an escape I would of had been happier if you had escaped then have you kill innocent people and ended up in this mess even If it meant me being dead"

"And is that what Ludwig would of had wanted?"

"He would of had understood"

"Stop lying you know he wouldn't"

Feliciano shook his head "It doesn't matter know we're both caught up in this mess and now it isn't a win-win situation anymore. Father got what he wanted and that's it" he paused taking a deep breath "You lost the prince, I lost Ludwig, and now I lose you" Feliciano turned away from his brother "thank you for saving my life Lovino, but now it just hurts to live without anyone there to care for me."

Lovino nodded apparently his brother and himself were on completely different terms.

Feliciano walked away from his brother's cell as dry tears threatened to spill over.

"My only wish was to live as one big happy family just the four of us"

"Have a nice life, Feliciano" Lovino muttered before the door was shut completely never to see that hurtful face ever again.

_To be Continued...._

* * *

This was a very depressing chapter to write. Poor brother's fighting is never a good thing. But as you can see Feliciano's life is crashing down right before his eyes. Who could blame him right? But anywaysss....The talent show was great last night! Everyone was laughing at our dance skit (We were nerds called the Geek Squad) XD It was really fun! Our foreign exchange student from Japan sang at the Talent show in Japanese it was so cute! I invited her to prom and after prom and we're going together. XD It would be a fun experience for her. She's really cool, but she thinks Americans are pretty odd. XD I couldn't help but agree,

One more question for you all do you think this story should be a sequel or stay as it is?

_Until Next Time! Adios!_


	9. Confusion and Truth

_"I don't think we should see eachother anymore, I don't love you anymore" the voice was faint, but it was clear enough for him to understand. It devastated him to hear those words? Why? Those words struck him hard he just wanted to crumble and die just hearing those words. He reached for the man in front of him, but he only pulled away. "Stay away from me" _

_The man listened and took a step back. He felt something go down his throat like he had just ingested something. But he felt nothing. Was this real or not? No, it had to be fake it just had to be. He tried to jolt himself awake, but couldn't something was stopping him from doing so. The world in front of him started to blur, but then sprang right back into form. _

_"Don't you realize I used you all along?" the man in front of him chuckled "pathetic you are" _

_He felt a stabbing pain and his hands automatically flew up to his heart as he shook his head. No, he didn't want to hear this anymore. Those words. Those nasty words were leaving him heartbroken that he could just die. He sank down to his knees as his ex-lover hovered over him, his golden eyes sparkling "how does it feel to love and not loved in return?" he didn't answer instead he let the darkness take him over._

----

The door was slammed open. Apparently that certain person didn't care If the noise was to loud or was going to be caught entering the room. The man as usual sat down beside him, took his hand, kissed it, and then said a mouthful of prayers. But not this time. Something was really wrong in the atmosphere something horrible. He tried to fight off the darkness once again, but couldn't. The man slowly stood up and spoke "Hmm its such a nasty weather today. I really wish it wasn't raining though." it sounded like he was lost in thought "Oh well I already made my decision" the man leaned down, grabbed his hand again and softly whispered "I'm sorry we fought last time it was my fault. I love you ok? So much......see you on the other side Ludwig" he felt something soft brushed against his lips. A kiss? With one finally squeeze of the hand. Ludwig felt the warmth slip from his hand and then the sound of a closing door.

"F-Feliciano....."

---

"Fuck" It was raining hard and Lovino tried to go away from the drafty and soaking wet window. Yes, he had to admit it now he was feeling guilty as ever. He had just lost someone very important to him and maybe even the last person to care about him. He honestly didn't want things to end like this. Not in a million of years. He loved his idiot brother. He was starting to worry though, everytime his brother and himself fought Feliciano would always come back begging from forgiveness. But not this time it had been hours since he last seen his brother and there was still no word. Even If Feliciano couldn't get himself back into the room he would of had at least made his way to Lovino's window and talk to him from there. He understood though, if his brother never wanted to speak with him again. Roderich had completely brainwashed him tricking him into thinking he was worthless. And looked at what happened. His first love was proclaimed dead. He hurt his beloved brother and killed his lover. Everything that Lovino seemed to do hurt the ones he loved. He deserved to be here. Like the criminal he was.

_And so long Lovino awaited his trial and hoped for the worse. Even though the ones he loved were thought to be dead._

"Ugh just shut up Chattie"

_No this is your damn fairy tale ending...wait did you just call me Chattie!?_

"Yea you talk a lot so shut it."

_How mature are you_

Lovino scooted away from the window and sighed irritated.

_Too bad it had to be raining though_

"Chattie?"

_Hm?_

"What will you do after I'm gone?"

_I don't even know, Lovino I failed miserably at my job in keeping you safe......_

_--_

His muscles ached, being bedridden sucked. But he needed to get up fast and stop the boy from doing anything to cause harm to himself. Blue crystal like eyes slowly opened as the brain was slowly starting regain its conciseness_. _And his mouth tasted odd something metallic? Where was he? Oh, in a room. His bedroom to be exa_c_t_. _Did he get drunk last night and passed out? No, he couldn't have how unprofessional would that could of had looked. No, wait the last thing he remembered was Lovino giving him something to drink and then....and then what? It hurt his head to even think. How long has it been since he's been passed out? What was going on out in the world beyond this room. Where was the prince.....AH! That's right. Ludwig's hands flew up to his head slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Fel....Feliciano! That's right didn't he come in and speak with him? Yes, Ludwig had heard every word didn't quite well comprehend it.

_"I-It's F-Feliciano, please wake up. I miss you I know your not dead even If the doctor says you are!"_

_"No your not dead! I can still feel you in there!"_

_"They are already planning your funeral and they might do the prince's to! He's not waking up. He is in some sort of deep slumber!"_

_"Father got what he wanted and this kingdom is done for"_

_"Lovino i-is being put up to the gallows! Oh! Ludwig please wake up! We can't let that happen!"_

Apparently things have been not going well, but how long has he been out to not be able to notice such things?

He groaned and placed a hand on his forehead before letting it fall to the side. His hand bumping next the bedside table.

_Click!_

Something tipped over and fell onto the ground. Ludwig turned his head and his eyes widened.

There was a small bottle with its dark contents spilling on the floor, he reached down picked up the small vile and sniffed it carefully. It looked like the small bottle was already used, but for what? It had the same smell Ludwig tasted earlier in his mouth. Was he being poisoned? Was that the reason why he couldn't regain himself?

_"I'm sorry we fought last time it was my fault. I love you ok? .....see you on the other side Ludwig"_

That final thought sent a blow to his heart. Where was his precious Feliciano!? He had felt his lover by his side so many times but not this time. His guard instincts kicking in Ludwig threw his feet over the bed and too quickly stood up and it wasn't long before he was sent crashing down to the floor. His feet were not working properly. He needed to get to Feliciano and fast! But how? In this huge castle that was nearly impossible especially with the risk of being caught. Everyone thought he was dead. The prince. Yes, he needed to see the prince. Ludwig reached for the bedside table and slowly started to get on his feet. He slipped the small vile into his pocket. His legs had fallen asleep and he gave it sometime before they were fully awake. Although Ludwig did not hesitate to go through the doors. His walk was a little off but he made it out into the hallway and thankfully no one was present. He slowly shut the door behind him and quietly made his way down the hall. The prince's room was on the other side of the castle and Ludwig had no time to lose. He hide in the darkness corner of the castle and took the opposite turn If he heard footsteps coming his way. He knew the palace inside and out like the palm of his hands. Getting the prince's room was no easy task. Then there was the risk of being caught or being killed right there and then If Ludwig was caught 'alive'. They would think they are seeing the dead walking among the living.

Ludwig quickly began pacing his footsteps. He could feel it on the inside that there wasn't anytime left to lose.

Finally he arrived to the prince's room and to his surprise there wasn't anyone guarding the door. How odd? Even If it was Ludwig's job once before surly he would had been replace no? He made no hesitation Ludwig slowly opened the bedroom door and there was a voice coming from inside. A voice he did not recognize.

"Come, my prince drink up you can't continue on resisting you know, come, come you will surly get better I promise you that"

Who in the world was that? Ludwig peeked his head in and was in shock at the sight before him. It was a 'doctor?' No, it couldn't be this looked like an impostor. Ludwig knew a real doctor when he saw one. He watch silently.

The prince laid in his bed, sweating and it looked like he was struggling against something. His eyes were closed was he hallucinating?

The 'doctor' held a stethoscope to the prince's heart and listened carefully. He clicked his tongue in annoyance "stubborn little prince you are" He reached for something in his pocket. A Mushroom? "Here Prince Antonio take this" He placed it into the prince's mouth and frowned as Antonio spit it back out. The doctor thought for a moment "you are making my job very difficult"

"L-Lovi ayudame" the prince whispered.

The doctor grimaced at this and with a snap of his fingers his tone of voiced changed matching Lovino's completely on the dot. "I can't help you only If you take this what I'm trying to give you please Antonio"

Antonio shook his head and clawed at the bed sheets "No puedo"

"Damnnit bastard why are you so difficult just take the damn thing"

That is when it suddenly all clicked in Ludwig's head. This wasn't some phony doctor, but some type of evil sorcerer. The prince was being murdered. But why so slow?

"No, Lovi por favor yo te quiero"

"Don't you speak that Spanish crap to me take it" he commanded impatient. Again he tried to place the poisonous mushroom into the prince's mouth and this time Antonio took it without any hesitation. Antonio winced in pain as the poisonous item made its way down.

The sorcerer smiled "Gracias mi amor" and snapped his fingers once again over the prince and Antonio had fallen back asleep but this time without any dreams or hallucinations. Just a peaceful sleep.

Ludwig shut the door at that and sprinted down the hall what was happening!? He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind a small wall. Hearing a familiar voice.

"King Roderich the preparations are almost complete would you like for me to gather the prisoner for his execution?"

Ludwig froze he knew that voice. He poked his head around the corner and gasped at the sight it was Roderich wearing the king's crown and the Francis at his side with Gilbert silently watching. Ludwig turned back from his original position. King!? How was that even possible!? No, something must of had been wrong.

Roderich feigned a whimpered. "Yes, I'm so sad to hear my son, my own flesh and blood has committed such a horrible act it pains me to see that he has to face death at such a young age" but it didn't last for too long Roderich quickly regained himself and began walking down the corridors "come along Francis after all you are my adviser"

Francis gave a light bow "As you wish my highness" although if you listened hard enough you could still hear a pang of anger in his voice. The two descended down the hall until they were nowhere to be seen.

Gilbert who had stood behind turned his fists clenched "damnnit Antonio wake up your stupid kingdom is crashing down before your ey-" he stopped in mid-sentence as a hand clamped down hard over his mouth and pulled him out of sight.

Instincts kicking in he began thrashing all over the place. Gilbert was being dragged down the hall and into a spare bedroom. "Shh!" commanded the voice.

Gilbert couldn't see who the culprit was, but he wasn't going to go down easily. The door opened and he was dragged inside.

"Gilbert stop moving your going to-argh!" The predator released his hold over Gilbert as he doubled over in pain. He had been elbowed in the stomach.

Gilbert's eyes flashed with anger and he whipped out his sword as soon as he was released. He pointed the sword directly at his opponent, but quickly dropped it in horror.

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig who was still trying to catch his breath laughed a shaky laugh "you have a strong arm there burder"

Gilbert backed up his red eyes wide with disbelief "shit" he muttered "I must be fucking dreaming"

Ludwig blinked standing up "what?" he seemed confused until it clicked in his mind. Oh, right. "Listen I'm not dead Gilbert"

Gilbert didn't say anything for a long time and waited for his younger brother's explanation.

-----

The familiar slamming of the door was no burden for Lovino because he had already gotten used to it. He stood up from his bed and smirked waiting for those words.

"Lovino Vargas?"

"In the flesh"

"Your trial begins now"

"Good, I've been waiting all my life"

_To be Continued....._

* * *

**A/N:** Inspiration has come back!! It crashed through the window. With a BANG!! I followed your advice Wanderingnote I went outside and skated for a VERY long time and got this! (I'm tried! D: )But McLeaf read my mind and came up with the same thing I had originally planned. XD Great minds think alike as they say! Okay I'm going to stop this chapter right here as the next chapter is the highest climax of them all.

Where has Feliciano gone!?

Will Lovino be really put up to his death sentence!?

Will the Prince ever wake up!?

Was Gilbert really 'fucking' dreaming!?

Find out in the next episode of Once Upon a Hetalia!?

Until Next Time Adios!!

_Spanish_

_ayudame=help me_

_No puedo=I can't_

_por favor yo te quiero=Please I love you_

_Gracias mi amor=Thank you my love_


	10. Awakened and Clueless

Red eyes opened wide with shock and dismay. The words that were just told to him didn't make any sense at first but then they slowly began to sink into his head. He was beginning to understand. He shook his head trying to clear things up a bit. He actually knew the real story, well at least half of it. His brother had no memories what had happened after he had stepped out of the room at the prince's engagement. Although Gilbert was able to inform him of what had happened during his slumber. They negotiated putting the missing pieces together.

So what they both knew with both Gilbert's and Ludwig's information was the conclusion of Roderich wanting the kingdom by having Feliciano 'marry' prince Antonio, and then get Lovino to kill off Ludwig and then Prince Antonio. But wait...Roderich had called the guards themselves and they arrested the poor kid. So then how did that work? Well the only person who know the story down to his rightful core was Lovino, but who would get him to talk? Perhaps Roderich wanted to get rid of all three; the prince himself, Ludwig, and Lovino. Of course he would with all three of them dead there was no one to tell their stories. As for Feliciano he would not tell because he knew of the consequences that came with snitching.

Gilbert leaned against the wall holding a hand to his forehead, "Well, Ludwig your in some deep shit right about now"

Ludwig chuckled "no kidding". How did things end up for the worst? This seemed so unreal maybe he was still sleeping in bed and none of this was happening. That he and Feliciano were living together and this was just all a horrible nightmare. Gilbert spoke up breaking Ludwig out of his thoughts,

"If you ask me I would of had guessed you were poisoned"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "poisoned?" how was that possible if he were poisoned, surly he would of had noticed right?

"Come on you drank something for that Lovino kid and then passed out. Everyone claiming you dead. He must of had used something to hide your pulse"

That made sense, his brother had informed him on everything while his time out and so far things were not looking good at all. Ludwig nodded thinking carefully of what type of poison would leave such a strong effect. He wasn't any expert but working at the palace for so long and learning everything from the book. You could say he was a very educated man.

"_Cantarella"_

"Hm?"

"Cantarella is the only one I can think of" Ludwig pulled out the small vile still hidden in his pocket, sniffed it and then nodded "most definitely, but the effects only last for a few hours someone must of had continued on feeding me this until I died of overdose" he handed Gilbert the vile who took it without hesistation.

He took a small wiff before rejecting it, "but why so slow?"

"Maybe a certain person didn't want to leave any wounds it would only cause suspicion and instead they chose to do it slowly" It goes without saying, it was Roderich who was doing the deed and If Ludwig had awaken then the effects did not work on him as for the prince.....

Gilbert's eyes opened with sudden horror the pieces finally clicking together, "So does that mean the prince is slowly being killed?"

He nodded, "Ja"

"Fuck!" Gilbert made an attempt for the door only to be sopped by Ludwig.

"Listen Gilbert I want you to do something for me" Instincts kicking in, Ludwig was already forming a plan in his head.

Gilbert nodded his eyes reading 'hurry up.'

"Go the Prince and try to wake him up he may be still a bit drowsy but get him out of the castle and fast before anyone finds out. Take one of our carriages and meet me at the gallows. That is where Lovino should be at and I'll be there with Feliciano"

Gilbert nodded, thought for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around his younger brother, "don't you ever scare me like that ever again verstehen?"

"And then what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, but we're getting the hell out of here until I figure out a plan"

---

Damn it where was Feliciano? Ludwig was close to make another round of going through the entire castle and still no Feliciano. He had even checked the jail cell downstairs but there was no guard, Feliciano, or Lovino. Ludwig and Gilbert had bolted out of the spare room and out into different directions. They needed a plan and so far all Ludwig came up with was to escape from the castle and somehow get the kingdom back in Antonio's hands. Although how was that even possible? Everything was basically corrupt or going to be. Ludwig needed the prince alive and if he wasn't and Gilbert came to late then the kingdom was absolutely doomed. No, he couldn't let such a thing happen. First he needed all the facts all the way down to its core and the only person who knew everything was Lovino himself. The castle was nearly empty and everyone was basically waiting outside in the rain. Although the villagers did not care if they stood out all night. They needed to see the one who had killed their precious prince, pay for his sins, but something up above had caught their attention.

_"What is he doing up there!?"_

_"What is he mad!?"_

_"He isn't going to get a better view from up there"_

A small crowd formed at the palace's gate.

Ludwig stopped as he heard those voices. What was up there? He looked out from a nearby window and saw villagers who were shouting and pointing above._ The rooftop? Who was on the rooftop?_

_"Idiot get down!"_

_"Does he really think he is going to get a better view of the hanging from there?"_

_"He just wants all the attention"_

Ludwig stopped his search for a fraction of second and bolted up the stairs that lead to the rooftop. He heard a soft singing voice coming up from the roof as it slowly faded away and then came back. Ludwig was forced to open the door due to the harsh winds above. He snapped his eyes shut and shield his eyes with his hand. He squinted, noticing a man looking down at the villagers, waving.

"Hey!" Ludwig barked "this is unauthorized property you are not allowed to be up here get down immediatel-" he paused and literally choked on thin air.

The man jumped and turned his face mirroring Ludwig's before smiling. "Oh hi ! Ludwig's ghost are you here to watch me die?"

-----

He watched with mild interest as the little pathetic villagers gathered at the palace's gate. Well if he must say those filthy creatures were pretty damn faithful to their prince. He chuckled, well not anymore. He sat down on 'his' royal chair and stared blanky at the window as the floor swirled in dark colors before a dark figure appeared. A man dressed in a black cloak bowed at Roderich's feet.

"My master your deed is done"

Roderich scoffed, "It was about time"

"My apologies sir, that prince sure is stubborn, but no worries I gave him my strongest item. He should be dead within the next six hours or so"

"and how did you accomplish that" Roderich leaned forward he really needed to hear this.

"I pretended to be the one he loved. Now he is hallucinating that the two are living a peaceful life but in reality the poisonous mushroom is causing his body to lose its fluids and he is mouth is dry with intense thirst" the man chuckled "in the next few hours his kidney, livers, and central nervous system will start to shut down. Leaving him in a coma like state and then like presto he's gone.

Roderich chuckled and leaned back into his chair watching a little crowd form with mild interest, "and then this kingdom is mine"

----

How the fuck did things turn out like this!? This was just ridiculous one minute he's enjoying life and then the next he's running down the hall trying to save someone's life. His best friend at that. "Antonio!" Gilbert shouted down the hall and bursting his way through the double set of heavy doors. The room was pitch black due to the curtains being drawn shut. Gilbert strolled over to the huge windows and ripped the fabric off from its hinges. A cheery prince didn't have any need for such a gloomy and dark room. It drove him mad just thinking about it, Gilbert whipped around and growled at the sight in front of him. The prince's bed also had curtains drawn closed all around it. He strolled over to the other side and ripped open the satin curtains as his breath died in his chest. His dear friend laid peacefully in his royal bed. Dressed in his finest clothes and his crown sat proudly on his head. He looked pale under his tan skin he had dark circles underneath his eyes and yet still looked untouched. He slept peacefully. Gilbert had refused to see his friend when he was pronounced dead. Francis refused to see him as well saying something along the lines of,

_'I'd rather remember him as he was then remember seeing him laying in that casket'._

Seeing him like this choked him up. But he was wayyy too awesome to be crying. Especially hearing the news about his brother. He wanted to break down right there and then. Even though he and his brother held different positions. Gilbert was at least happy his younger brother was there. Always.

Gilbert shook his head he just didn't believe his friend was gone! That cheerful and dense friend he loved very much. It was hard to soak in after hearing the tragic news and this angered him. What the hell was he doing sleeping!? Like nothing horrible was going on! He was such a idiot sometimes!

"Antonio !" he barked. Gilbert didn't bother to properly and gently sit on the bed and gently wake the prince up, but instead threw himself onto the bed and begin to violently shake his sleeping prince awake. Although Antonio remained sleeping. Even on the borderline of death he still looked as princely as ever.

"Hey are you listening to me!?"

Nothing.

"Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo your damn people are in trouble! And your kingdom is being overthrown!"

Still no response. In the back of Gilbert's mind he detected a small scent of sweet-honey coming from the prince. Why was that? With some quick thinking and NO he wasn't panicking, Gilbert threw another set of words that would surly get the prince moving.

"Lovino is in trouble!"

At this the prince's eyes struggled to open,

_"adonde?"_

Gilbert gave a sigh of relief, but remained calm (no he wasn't panicking at all whatsoever)

"At the gallows!"

The prince faintly chuckled, "Oh, there you are Lovi!"

Gilbert gave a questionable look, "No he's at the gallows! Wake up idiot your dreaming!"

Antonio raised an eyebrow "dreaming? No, I'm awake silly"

"verdammt!" he cursed. "Open your eyes" Gilbert clutched at Antonio's collar shirt his knuckles already turning white and his blood boiling with anger.

Antonio frowned, "my eyes are open"

"No really open your eyes. Your in a dream Antonio it's me Gilbert!"

"Gilbert?"

"Yes!"

"Who is that?"

What the hell? Did he just here that? "Sorry man" Gilbert mumbled raising his hand.

"Lovi its only me and you in this h-"

SLAP!

Gilbert had connected the palm of his hand with Antonio's cheek. A cry of pain flew out of the prince's lip. Gilbert watched silently hoping the prince would wake up.

"Ah~" The prince's eyes fluttered opened blinking one then twice. His green orbs dazed and confused "ah, que adonde.....?" his mind was slow and hazy. His face was pale, his eyes look suken and dazed, His mouth was dry with thirst and his legs were a bit slow with responding with his brain. He looked very, very sick. He blinked again as his eyes darted all across the room, "Where I am- why are you on me?" He gave Gilbert a confused looked.

Gilbert could only smile and hug the prince.

"Finally" he breathed in. Yes, he was giving him a hug but an awesome one at that. Only the royalties finest.

"Finally? Aww I missed you too Gilbert!" Antonio reached for his friend and embraced him in return. Feeling awfully weak. "Gilbert I've only been asleep for a couple of hou-" he paused and winced as the wound on his heart screamed in protest. He pulled away and pushed his friend off of him remembering the past current events "Lovino where is he?" The horrible imagines replaying in his head. Surly the guards had been keeping him hostile. Antonio threw his legs over the bed, only to fall over with a thud.

"Son of a" Gilbert jumped off the bed and helped Antonio up who frowned at his legs.

"My legs? They feel wried?"

Gilbert shook his head "your in danger Antonio and you leave to now hurry"

"What? No, I'm not. Only because Lovi did something horrible to me I'm sure he had a good reason for it. I want to speak with him" He made a attempt for the door only to be restrained. "Gilbert" he warned.

"Antonio, Lovino is um how the hell do I say this?" Antonio waited, behind his glazed look you could see impatience.

"He's being put up to the gallows?"

"GALLOWS!?"

Gilbert nodded as he didn't have much time to explain everything "listen all i know is that I have to get you up at the front gate now and meet Ludwig so that you can escape"

"Que? What are you talking about Gilbert? ahaha~ sometimes you are so odd" Antonio laughed a shallow laugh before going into a coughing fit. "Ouch that hurts" he clutched at his heart before noticing his clothing. "I didn't wear these to bed did I?" He tugged curiously at his clothes, as Gilbert grabbed his arm "come on don't you want to find Lovi?"

Antonio thought about it for a mintue. Yes, he claimed to love Lovi, but there were two of them. So who was the real one? All he knew that the Lovi he spent almost the entire night with at the time of the ball, was the Lovi he had fell in love with. "Where is he now?" He had to be outside right about now if he was being put up to the gallows. "We have to hurry!" In his heart Antonio had already forgiven Lovino for his harsh actions, but apparently his kingdom didn't.

Gilbert shook his head "You can't Roderich is ruling now, listen I can't explain everything now, but just trust me ok?"

Antonio opened his mouth to protest but then snapped it shut and nodded.

"We need to save your little boy toy and get the fuck out of here"

----

"Feliciano get down immediately" Ludwig reached for the younger man. The wind was whipping his hair around as he slowly took small steps towards the fragile boy. "Feliciano" he called again slowly as if talking to a child. But Feliciano only took a step back as Ludwig closed in on him. Although Ludwig remained calm on the outside but on the inside he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to scream and shout on how reckless Feliciano was being right now and to get down before he forced him to. But Ludwig knew better then to do such a thing because one, Feliciano was so so damn close to the edge and two he would jump off without a second thought if Ludwig got to close. So the best he could do was just wait and see.

"Ve~ Ludwig your so strict even in death"

_Death? _Now this confused him, a quick image flashed through Ludwig's mind as he pictured Feliciano laying in a casket. He shook his head he couldn't even think about such a horrible thing.

"Listen Feliciano I'm not dead!" he voice was carried out into the wind and Feliciano leaned forward. Cupping his ear with his hand.

_"What?"_

This was his chance! "I'm not-" he stopped mid-sentence as he sprang forward and reached for the brunette slamming him down to the ground. Feliciano cried out in pain and began to violently thrash around and yelling in the process.

"Calm down!" Ludwig ordered. He was used to handling crazy people, but not someone he cared for deeply. It hurt him to even look at such a sight.

The man underneath him ignored his command and continued, tears streaming down his face blending in with the rain. "Nngh! Let go! Your gone and I want to go with you!"

"What about your brother?!"

"He's leaving to!" Feliciano thrashed his head to the side on which he was referring to.

Ludwig pinned Feliciano's hands over his head and made sure they stood there as he looked over the rooftop, gasping at the sight. There at the bottom, where a load of villagers had gathered at the front gate were now crowding at the gallows. "Shit" Ludwig muttered loosing his grip. This was now his chance, Feliciano frantically wiggled out of his grasp and made a run for a it. It only he could get to the end. It would be all over for him. It was so close he could just- "AH!" Feliciano shouted as his world spun around for half a second before he was pinned on the floor once again. This time Ludwig straddled himself on the younger man and held Feliciano's face firmly in his hands. He thought of doing one thing and one thing only.

"Mm!"

"Feliciano look at me"

"Nnah!" he let out a cry of pain as he averted his gaze and began to weep silently at the man he once loved. "Why are you so mean? I only want to join you" he whispered with pleading eyes 'please let me go'

Ludwig looked away trying to recompose himself. It hurt to look. My god for a fraction of a second Ludwig had really considered letting the poor boy go, but he knew he couldn't do that. It would only result in the boy getting hurt. He could feel Feliciano staring him down. His eyes pleading, Ludwig sighed and quickly turned back facing Feliciano before catching his lips with his own.

At first Feliciano did not respond, Ludwig tensed hoping to break his lover's dazed gaze and he did. Feliciano wrapped his arms Ludwig's neck and used it for support. Ludwig immediately responded to his eagerness. He cradled the man's face with extreme careness. He barley had time to register that his poor lover was crying before he was abruptly pushed off.

Feliciano had his hand to his mouth and his eyes were wide with horror. "Lovino!" he whispered.

"Ludwig!! I'm sorry!!" He wept into his hands at the sudden thought of what he was just about to do minutes before. Feliciano looked up, "we have to stop it Lovino's i-" He didn't have time to finish. Ludwig had swept him off his feet and cradled him in his arms as he dashed down the stairs.

"Already ahead of you"

_To be continued......_

* * *

**A/N: **At least everyone is awake now yes? Next chapter is the last guyz. What will happen next? Haha just kidding!~ Anyways I have decided that there will be a sequel following this story. Yay!

Also on a much sadder note my heart goes out to all of the Polish citizens whose president had died just recently. I wish you all the best of luck with dealing with such grief. Also this week was Days Of Remembrance for the Holocaust. My heart goes out to ALL of the Holocaust survivors. You truly are my hero's and also tomorrow is Day Of Silence. For supporting Gay rights, that I will be doing. A whole entire day without speaking at all. I support gay rights and have no problem saying it. Wow~ such a sad week. Ah, I think we all need a break you know?

Until Next Time!

Adios~


	11. A Happily Ever Disaster

_"Burn in hell!"_

_"Insensitive jerk!"_

_"Pay for what you've done!"_

_"Die"_

_"I'll kill him for you!"_

_"Down with the sinner!"_

An angry mob had formed around the gallows shouting threats and hateful words through the pouring rain. The hanging had begun and the criminal for it was bound by the hands, shackles at his feet, and head covered by a potato sack. His vision of seeing was very limited and only the ground could guide him with the hangman dragging him along. He could feel the angry glares and hear the lethal threats from the villagers, but who could blame them? They were upset and angry that this man had killed their beloved prince. All for what though? Out of jealously? The man was foolish and should be facing his fate. The unfortunate man was forced up the steps and was thrown down to his knees as his head cover was ripped off. The crowd went silent and gasped at the sight in front of him. This man was merely a boy! This caused another uproar, but the boy only glanced out at the crowd like he had accepted his fate. The foul beast! Doesn't he have any guilt? Shame? No of course not he was a murderer!

"Lovino Vargas!" the guard boomed silencing everyone else. The man looked around very slowly before continuing "are you guilty and responsible for the murder of Prince Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

There was a long pause, before Lovino spoke, "guilty? No. Responsible, yes" the crowd was once again filled with uproar and this time the hanger banged his axe three times before silencing everyone once again.

"So then you admit it then?" the hangman continued. Lovino looked up and smirked as the man's head was also covered only revealing icy blue eyes.

_Lovino look at the crowd!_

Lovino slowly turned and spotted someone in the crowd he would never mistaken. What was the idiot doing here!

"Feliciano"

His eyes widened seeing his brother at the end of crowd. Feliciano's eyes were wide with disbelief and tears were making their way down his face. His gaze met Lovino's and then they quickly shifted to the hangman, before turning away and running from the sight. "Feliciano!" Lovino cried, but he knew he couldn't hear him. Some people had turned around to see on whom he was referring to, but Feliciano was long gone. Lovino closed his eyes as the hangman tilted his head up and he was met face to face with a rope.

0

No he just couldn't! Seeing his brother like that! Meeting death right in the face! He just couldn't and to make matters even worse his brother had looked him directly in the eye! Oh god he couldn't go through this! He just wanted to run up there and beg them for forgiveness to spare his brother's life. Anything. 'Please don't kill him! He's the only family I have left!' No he shouldn't think of such things. Feliciano had a job to do, he didn't want to disappoint Ludwig. With a broken heart Feliciano made a rush dash into the castle's carriage storage. Many things played in his head what if he didn't make it on time? What if Gilbert wasn't there with the prince? Oh god what would happen if they were all caught! All of these thoughts sent Feliciano's head whirling.

He looked around, there were so many carriages! Which one should he choose? The sound of a heavy metal door opening snapped Feliciano out of his train of thoughts, as two new voices filled the room. In a panic Feliciano made a quick turn into the nearest carriage throwing himself in, before covering his mouth, trying desperately not to let out a sound of noise. That was until the door was flung open revealing the three men before him.

0o

The rope was slowly..._slowly _put around his neck. Was this guy really teasing him? The hangman looked around, at the impatient crowd, at Lovino, and then back at the crowd. If Lovino listened closely he could of had sworn that the hangman had sighed frustrated. Once the rope was set in place. The mysterious man had walked over and pick up an axe raising confusion among the anxious crowd, Wasn't he suppose to pull the lever not cut it? A few whispers could be heard as people voiced their confusions. Was he going to be beheaded? Then what was the rope for?

Slowly the axe was raised over his head, held high, the gleaming blade hungry for fresh blood. Lovino sighed disappointed.

A man had do die for his sins.

_CA-CHING!_

0o

"I'm so tried" whined a sickly prince. His movements were sluggish and his breathing was ragged.

"Hang in there Antonio we're almost there" His albino friend consoled. He reached behind him and helped his friend pick up his feet. The two friends were dashing down the hall...well almost, and were heading where the carriages were held. They knew where to go after they fled from the kingdom, "where is Francis?"

Gilbert let out a low growl "he works for Roderich now, that damn pansy taking him over, doesn't he know not to spilt the awesome trio?"

"Qué? Why?"

Gilbert shook his head. Was there even a point as to explaining the situation anymore? Even if Gilbert bothered to explain the looong explanation they would be here all day and besides luck and time just wasn't on their side right now. "Everything will be explained later ok",

and apparently that didn't go so well with the prince. "No I won't move until you explain everything right now" Antonio had stopped and stubbornly crossed his arms. "Oh!, come on Antonio your not going to make me do this are you!" Gilbert asked with disbelief. He waited and saw that the prince was not budging and let out a laugh "then you leave me no choice" he stride over and flipped the prince over his shoulder and carried him off down the hall, who was surprisingly very light.

"Gilbert put me down! Don't try and avoid it you wi-" he gasped and for a second there Gilbert had thought he had hurt him, but remembered, he knew what the prince was looking at. "Don't look it will only hurt you more"

"Lovino!" he tried shouting, "they are going to behead him! Gilbert why are they doing this to him! Stop them at once!"

Gilbert shook his head, "stop moving don't worry, I know now let's hurry up before we run out of time"

Antonio swayed, all of a sudden his body felt very sick and it felt like his body was fighting off some type of virus. He didn't know if he could even keep up anymore. His head was reeling and his world was spinning. Oh, god what was happening to him? Antonio slowly gazed up and was beginning to see doubles and he was sooo thirsty! "Gilbert no puedo" he whispered before throwing himself off of Gilbert, and spilling his stomach's contents all over the floor.

Gilbert who had lost his balance when Antonio had suddenly jumped off, stopped, watching in horror, "that's sick man" he said with disgust. Antonio had puked all over the floor and just laid there beside it. "No let's go" Gilbert commanded and lifted the sick man up. But the man's body went limp. "Antonio?" Gilbert blinked in horror, "Antonio! Don't you die on me! You hear?" he shook the man only to have Antonio's head flop back unresponsive. "Shit"

_Clack, clack, clack._

Shit ! Someone was heading their way. "Antonio!" Gilbert whispered harshly, "wake up"

_Clack, clack, clack._

Damn!

Gilbert picked up Antonio and threw one arm over his shoulder. Dragging the limp man down the hall as quickly as possible. Ah! There it was the way down to the basement If only he could move a little faster then maybe...

"Gilbert?"

Fuck he was caught! One hand settled on his sword while the other supported the prince. "Yea?"

The voice didn't return for a long time and Gilbert had thought he had just imagined it, but when he turned around he knew that he didn't imagine anything.

"Francis!"

He sighed with relief. Thank the heavens he was here! "Look I need help with Antonio he's-why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

There was quite a distant between the two and Francis eyes darted from the prince and then back towards Gilbert. None of them spoke for while. Francis was in complete shock, while Gilbert on the other hand seemed confused.

"What?"

"Why are you holding the prince's body?"

Oh. _Oh!_

That was the look of sudden horror was for. "Listen Francis Antonio isn't dead he just passed out" Gilbert lifted Antonio, only to have the prince unresponsive. Which looked very unconvincing. "Stop looking at me like that!" he whispered in a harsh tone "see that disgusting puke your standing by? Yea Antonio did that five seconds before you showed up now help me carry his body downstairs and into a carriage" Uh no wait that sounded really wrong because Francis' face expression only changed to absolute horror.

"Ah, Gilbert?" Antonio stirred.

Saved by the voice!

Both looked at the regained consciousness prince.

Gilbert shook the prince lightly this time "Antonio? Antonio look its Francis!"

Antonio slowly picked up his head and blinked "Francis" he whispered with that same familiar smile of his.

Francis blinked, God he's been having one to many drinks lately. "Antonio!" he shouted running up to the boy, arms spread opened, nearly tacking the trio down together. He let out a joyful laugh "Oh thank goodness your alive!" he cradled Antonio's face in his hands and gasped in horror "Antonio you look sick"

"That's because he's dying" Gilbert announced shifting from foot to foot.

Both Antonio and Francis' heads shot up "Dying!"

Gilbert sighed defeated, "yea Antonio Ludwig and I-"

Francis' eyes widened "Ludwig is alive?"

"Qué? Ludwig was dead?"

"Guys! Just let me finish will you!" Gilbert shouted a little too loudly, but the two listened and silenced. He really didn't have time to explain everything up so he just summed what little he knew up along the way. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

0o

They had reached their destination. It all lead it up to this. Hopefully this planned worked out. Gilbert closed his eyes. This was their only chance to escape freely. It was only a one attempt thing. One mistake equaled a huge failure and the result would be the killing of everyone who had been involved in it. Gilbert sighed, the things he did for friends, let that damn pansy lay a hand on him and see how fast he removed it from the rest of his body. Oh! What a sight that would be. Gilbert smirked.

"Alright Antonio are you ready?" Francis alerted slightly shaking his friend awake.

Antonio who was having trouble speaking only nodded. If this meant saving the only person he loved then he would do anything. Ahahaha what a love struck fool he was.

Francis on the other hand believed this was going to work. He had faith in his friends did you see what Gilbert was capable of? Put the trio together and you got endless amount of possibility's achieved.

"Alright" Gilbert announced "let-"

A sound caught their attention, someone else was in here. "Take him" Gilbert whispered slowly handing Antonio over to Francis, "shh don't make a sound" slowly Gilbert released his sword and made his way to the source of the sound. He motioned Francis over and pointed to a carriage in the far corner "stupid prick got you know" he whispered harshly with Francis and Antonio right behind him.

Gilbert slammed opened the door revealing a very frightened boy. He blinked before realizing who it was, "your Ludwig's right?" he asked.

The boy looked up and smiled "Francis!" he shouted wrapping his arms around the Frenchman. Gilbert was quick to catch a barely conscious prince before he collided with the floor. Feliciano ignored Gilbert and cried into Francis. "We have to hurry! They are gonna kill my fratello!" Feliciano continued pounding Francis' chest franticly. Francis grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a embrace all while Feliciano burst into tears.

"There, there mon cher" Francis soothed petting the younger man's hair.

"Alright" Gilbert said picking up the prince and putting him in the carriage.

Antonio let out a groan and that had alerted Feliciano, "Antonio!" he shouted making Antonio winced at the sound of his voice.

"Ay, sí…hola" he let out a violent cough and smiled, Feliciano gasped.

"Hurry we don't have enough time Feliciano get in the carriage" Feliciano immediately obeyed holding Antonio's head on his lap, "don't worry Antonio we will get out of here safe and sound" Feliciano smiled through his tears no matter how much he wanted to break down.

Antonio gave him a tiny grin "with my Lovi too right?"

Feliciano nodded "sí…sí of course! Fratello will always be there!"

"Ready mon cher's?"

Both Antonio and Feliciano nodded slowly before the door was closed shut.

France turned around only to notice that Gilbert had disappeared although he reappeared except with a horse. "Where did you get that?" Gilbert pointed the far corner where a huge opening to a wall was, "the horses are kept back there." Gilbert jumped on the horse, "hurry Francis and tied the horse to the carriage". Francis did as he was told, clasping on the horse to the carriage and giving Gilbert the ok for it.

Gilbert smirked, "I'm probably going to be thrown in jail for this, but hey you'll bail the awesome me out will you?"

Francis nodded "of course" he sprinted for the large wooden doors and opened them, "let's hope this works!"

Gilbert picked up the horses rope and gave a good whip to them before the horse ran in motion. Francis watched as many villagers screamed and ran away in terror and smirked before he suddenly disappeared from the scene.

Yea he would definitely be thrown in jail or maybe even killed. Gilbert laughed to himself as villagers quickly scrambled away in fear at the sudden attack and the one-man horse stampede. Gilbert narrowed his eyes through the harsh winds and rain. He could see it in the distance, the hanging taken place. He moved even faster, villagers looked back at the incoming attack and all ran for cover. The hangman turned as his axe was held up high and Gilbert moved even faster and just as Gilbert arrived the hangman cut Lovino loose from his rope, snatching Lovino by the waist and throwing the both of them onto the horse, just as Gilbert jumped off and went tumbling down a hill.

_"So what are you going to do now?" Ludwig asked pacing back and forth as his older brother could only stare in horror at his younger brother who was still alive. _

_"Gilbert!" Ludwig barked snapping him out of his thoughts. _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_Gilbert shook his head a plot rapidly forming in his head to fast for him to even get out fast enough into words. "__Elizaveta!" he shouted, completely confusing Ludwig. Gilbert snapped his fingers, "remember him from the past! The boy with the girl name? I haven't seen him in ages maybe just maybe he still lives at Lake Balaton village"_

_Ludwig nodded his head in acknowledgement, "right, but what does he have to do wi-"_

_"Go to him, he's probably a kickass warrior by now, visit him and hide there until you two can come up with a plan and help Antonio out. Trust me he'll know what to do" _

_Ludwig nodded thank goodness he still knew where that place was. _

_"I'll send a note to him letting him know you are coming"_

_"What if he isn't there?"_

_Gilbert snorted, "don't doubt my awesomeness" _

_Ludwig shook his head very seriously, "and how will we escape?"_

_"That's simple, you'll be the one would will be in charge of the beheading"_

Lovino's waist hurt like HELL! At first he was staring death in the face and then out of nowhere a lot commotion happens, then his rope is cut loose, and THEN he is thrown onto horse! What the hell! He was facing down sideways and all he could see were the bottom of the horse's feet running while someone was wearing an iron grip around his waist. He couldn't see anything, due to the rain, and how fast they were going. Although he managed to see what was a carriage and the WAIT WHAT!

"Potato bastard!" Lovino growled, as Ludwig finally took off his mask. So he had been the hangman all along? Lovino was pissed. So he was going to die in the hands of the bastard! Of course the bastard would like to be the one to kill him!

No he couldn't right? because Feliciano would never let the bastard to do something like that...wait so he was being saved? Wait what-

"Where is Feliciano!" Lovino roared thrashing only to cause him to lose his breath as the grip around his waist only became even tighter. He closed his eyes in pained.

"shit"

Well that was a first. Did he just hear the potato bastard swear? Out of all of the screaming, the 'stop thems', 'they are getting aways!', he only managed to hear that.

"Che cosa!" Lovino asked after he regained his breath.

"They are closing the gates"

Lovino's eyes widened they were what? Why did dying take longer then he had planned! Lovino turned his head and saw how fast they were getting closer and closer the closing gates. Ludwig leaned closer to the horse making it extremely uncomfortable for Lovino. "Your hurting me potato bastard!" Lovino choked out only to be ignored. God, this was the end. He was going to die a painful death, not like the other one was going to be painful, but still! Lovino closed his eyes shut hoped for the worse...but it never came. No crashing into steel gate, no bone crushing sounds, and pain gushing throughout his body...nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that they had made it! Made it out of the palace! Although that didn't slow Ludwig done one bit as he continued riding through the cobble streets, down that familiar dirt road, pass the Vargas' home, and into the deep forest.

0o

"Let go of me bastards!"

Gilbert squirmed and kicked at the three men holding him down. Roderich before him scowling, "you let them go?" he asked calmly.

Gilbert grinned, "of course I did"

"Well then I guess you'll be enjoying your time in a cell until you've met your faith"

"I wouldn't have it any other way you damn pansy"

0o

It seemed like they had been riding on the damn horse since forever. It felt like hours. Wasn't the stupid horse tried? The rain had long dimmed down into a light drizzle before they had stopped by a river. The horse immediately went out for drink, while Ludwig helped Lovino down and the first thing he did was aim his fist directly at Ludwig's face and gave him a piece of his mind while yelling violently.

"YOU BASTARD! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!" He was sick and wanted to hurl right then and there.

Ludwig recoiled from the attack and growled and that's when the carriage burst opened. They both looked as Feliciano came flying out of it and immediately jumped into Ludwig's arms and started to desperately kiss him.

Lovino could only stare in shock...there he was his brother safe and sound..what?...but how could...?

Feliciano turned and he immediately bursted into tears as he saw Lovino alive and well. "Fratello!" he jumped into Lovino's arm and hugged him as tightly as he could crying out a million things in Italian. He sobbed and sobbed staining Lovino's shirt with tears. "I thought you w-were going to die! I can't see you dead fratello! I just can't! I couldn't live without you or Ludwig!" the rest of his speech was incoherent.

Lovino was still in a state of shock and continued to awkwardly pet Feliciano on the head mummuring soothing words in some sort of trance.

"We will rest here for a little while" Ludwig announced awkwardly as he lightly pried Feliciano off of Lovino. Lovino growled in return, but let him do so. Lovino was feeling sicker and sicker by each passing second due to the extreme ride. He held him stomach trying to keep his stomach's contents in. His eyes followed Ludwig's movement as he went inside the carriage and pulled something out...someone out.

That's when Lovino had completely lost it and hurled onto the cool grass sobbing while he did so, refusing to look at the man in the German's arms.

_To be continued..._

_'ONCE UPON A HETALIA' _

_END._

* * *

**A/N: **Alright angry mob readers before you kill me. I want to let you know. That you don't know how much I've **tried **and **tried**! To write this chapter up. My inspiration continued dying on me and I had no motivation. No nothing! I've tried reading other people's fanfic's, listening to music, asking other's for help, reviewing other stories. Still I couldn't bring myself to write this **LAST CHAPTER!** Trying for dear life on trying to come up with a decent ending chapter. Personally I don't like it. I said enough is enough and I give you this crap. (wtf!) Lo siento is all I have to say. I'm sorry! Hopefully my dear reviews will stick around for the sequel on which I'm excited to write.

I'm going to be editing this story along the way. So just ignore it. More characters shall be appearing in the next story and it shall be called 'Kingdom Come' and will be released sometime this week. Again I apologize for the SUPER lateness and hopefully it doesn't happen again and for those waiting for my other stories chapters don't worry I'm working on it! Thank you for reading watching, stalking, reviewing, everything! You don't know how much I appreciate it. Also there is a poll on my profile about Kingdom Come so be sure to check that out.

Anyways...

I feel bad for having Rodeirch as the bad guy! :( I really like him, but he just seemed to fit the role? ...yea I don't see how he fits in it but-

*Hears angry Chopin music in the background* OH GOD! I'm sorry Roderich!

Originally this story was suppose to be a one-shot based off of one of the Vocaloid's songs. Then it turned to having Antonio having a dream and then changed to having the bad touch trio as bandits and the Vargas brothers as the royals and then it came out to this...

-Until Next Time

Adios~


	12. Kingdom Come Preview

A preview to Kingdom Come. The sequel to Once Upon A Hetalia?

* * *

Lovino couldn't take his eyes off at the figure in front of him. He desperately wanted to look away, but his heart refused to do so. Oh god, so many things were racing so fast for his mind to comprehend. Bile threatened to make its way up his throat, but Lovino held it down. His eyes were beginning to water up once again.

Antonio.

He was right there. So...so had he survived? No, that couldn't be...he had made sure he plunged the blade into his heart...but...but the living proof was right there. Antonio was alive...or rather barely hanging in there. Lovino's breath hitched and numerous of questions appeared in his head. Why was Antonio here? Why did he look so pale? Was he sleeping? Oh G-God... Was he dying? Was he in pain? This was all his fault!  
"Fratello!" Feliciano shouted running to his brother's side whispering soothing words in Italian. Although Lovino didn't bother shrugging his brother off for once in his life.  
Feliciano had never seen his brother like this. Not the time when Roderich had broken him nor that time when he had lost faith in everything he believed. Lovino looked lost...broken...so...so regretful. Feliciano began to pet his brother's hair in soft strokes, "fratello" he called out softly, "talk to me please."

Lovino stole a glance at the prince...He was pretty much dying and they had no clue on how to cure him. Hopefully this person that Ludwig had mentioned would cure him. He looked so pale under his tanned skin. It was his fault that he was in this current state. He had no clue how the prince still loved him there was no way in hell Lovino could love such a gentle person back with much love. So he has decided to end things here and now between Antonio and himself. His only mission was to help the prince claim his kingdom back and then no more. It would end there...

* * *

I am back after a **YEAR** on hiatus my fellow readers. ;w; -Pokes- Is anyone still alive? Feel free to kill me. OTL Although let it be known that I am BACK! And will be updating stories again. I miss my babies.  
-Motions to profile- Blame Tumblr and rping on facebook. -Sighs- I encourage you guys to poke me on ANY of those if you have questions, wanna rash on me for being gone so long, wanna roleplay with me, /ANYTHING/.  
Also I am looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Although if you want this task you're in for a real treat...-Talks a lot-

The first chapter to Kingdom Come will be out soon. I hope you enjoyed the teaser.

Until Next Time~  
Adios~!


End file.
